¿Jugamos al Poker?
by Alisseawarren
Summary: Tras el secuestro de Erik Selvig, Jane y Darcy acuden a SHIELD con la idea de recuperar a su amigo. La falta de colaboración de Loki al respecto lleva a Darcy a una alocada idea para sacarle información... ¿Perderá algo más que una partida de cartas?
1. Entre Superhéroes

**¿JUGAMOS AL POKER?**

Notas iniciales: Bueno, antes que nada este es el primer fic que publico. Hace poco me planteé la idea de Loki y Darcy como pareja y, aunque vi muchos fics en inglés al respecto, solo encontré uno en español. Se me ocurrió una idea bastante curiosa para ambos y aquí estoy, publicando la primera parte.

Mi intención es hacer un fic no muy largo. La idea empezó como una historia corta de un solo capítulo, pero al ir corrigiéndola y repasándola se ha hecho bastante grande y me parecía mejor dividirla. Si a los lectores os gusta y os resulta interesante, o si me pica demasiado el gusanillo con ella, tras el segundo capítulo presentaré la opción de dejarlo como historia completa o, ya que tengo pensado un final un poco abierto, la posibilidad de que pase a convertirse en una historia de unos cinco capítulos, alargándola hasta lo que sería el final de la película Los Vengadores.

Mi fanfic se basa en la parte de la película una vez capturado Loki, incluyendo en ese momento la presencia de Jane Foster y de Darcy como personajes introducidos en ella.

Notifico, como suele hacerse, que ninguno de estos personajes me pertence. Solo los he tomado prestados del universo Marvel, más concretamente de las películas Los Vengadores y Thor, así que he intentado mantener sus personalidades lo mejor posible. Ojalá me haya salido bien :P

Espero que os guste y que podáis cometar al respecto cualquier cosa sobre la historia. Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas ;)

**Cap1. ENTRE SUPERHÉROES**

Darcy Lewis se movía inquieta en los asientos de cuero del helicóptero, que se tambaleaba ligeramente con los cambios de corriente. No es que la diera miedo volar, pero en un avión decente y no en un cacharro que hace tanto ruido que parece que va a cascarse en el momento menos pensado. Además, esos horribles cascos enormes estaban despeinando su ondulado pelo castaño. Aunque la tecnología de SHIELD era de lo mejor que se podía encontrar, eso no quitaba que con el puesto que Jane había adquirido la semana pasada no se hubieran podido permitir haberles alquilado un pequeño avión privado para llevarlas a las dos a esa supuesta base aérea. Excusas de que no cabría, según se disculpó el agente que había ido a recogerlas.

Lo único que en ese momento la alentaba, olvidándose de los tumbos que daba ese cacharro no muy fiable, era la idea de que a ella y a Jane las necesitasen en ese lugar aislado donde supuestamente se reunirían no solo con el director Furia, a quien aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer en persona, sino con algunos de los más conocidos héroes de los que había oído hablar. Entre ellos estaba nada menos que el famoso Capitán América… ¿Quién iba a pensar que de verdad era algo más que una invención en la segunda guerra mundial para alentar a las fuerzas americanas? Iba a ser como ver un comic en vivo y su padre alucinaría en cuanto le llevase por su cumpleaños una edición limitada de uno de los primeros comics del héroe americano, ni más ni menos que firmado por el propio capitán Rogers. Lo tenía a buen recaudo en su bolso y esperaba poder pedirle que le echase un autógrafo cuando lo viera.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se asomó en sus labios con esa genial idea, colocándose las gafas un poco y apartándose el pelo alborotado que se le iba hacia la cara, mientras echaba un vistazo a su seria compañera de al lado.

A Jane Foster parecía no importarle lo más mínimo la forma en la que ese helicóptero se movía de un lado otro, ni el hecho de estar con ese sonido de hélices desagradable, ni los incómodos y enormes cascos que aplastaban su pelo castaño claro… Sus ojos miel estaban totalmente perdidos mientras mantenía una mochila mediana sobre sus cómodos vaqueros claros, y Darcy sabía por qué…

Thor…

Hacía pocos meses que el dios del trueno había caído en Nuevo México, poniendo del revés toda lógica conocida hasta el momento; y desde su marcha, Jane no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera volver a verle. Lamentablemente, su vuelta no había sido precisamente una visita de cortesía, ya que ni había tenido tiempo de averiguar el paradero de ella, por la escasa y rápida información que el agente de SHIELD que había ido a recogerlas les había proporcionado. Thor estaba allí por una misión tan importante como para haber pospuesto la promesa que le había hecho a Jane antes de marcharse.

Fuera lo que fuera, todo coincidía con la noticia de que Erik Selvig, mentor y amigo de ambas, parecía haberse metido en un lío muy gordo. Demasiado para lo habitual…

Darcy empezaba a pensar que la inexpresividad de Jane y su silencio durante todo el viaje indicaban que estaba debatiéndose entre la ilusión que sentía por volver a ver a Thor y la preocupación por lo que SHIELD pudiera haber hecho para poner a Erik en peligro. Aunque ella no lo conocía de tanto tiempo, para Jane Erik era casi como un segundo padre y estaba segura de que la primera conversación al bajar de ese trasto no sería precisamente agradable. Le había sentado muy mal que lo descuidasen de esa forma.

En pocos minutos más, las señas del piloto indicaron a ambas que se acercaban al lugar de aterrizaje, informándolas por sus auriculares sobre el procedimiento de descenso. Una nueva turbulencia hizo que Darcy se aferrase todo lo que pudo al primer sitio que encontró, maldiciendo en ese momento sus guantes de resbaladizo cuero y siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de mantener el cinturón hasta el aterrizaje completo. Definitivamente esperaba no tener que volver de la misma forma que había llegado.

En ese momento, cuando casi parecía que el piloto estaba delirando con el asunto del descenso, cualquier pensamiento ajeno a lo que ahora veían sus ojos al atravesar un cúmulo de nubes, se quedó totalmente opacado. Una enorme nave flotante, con pista de aterrizaje y todo, apareció de pronto entre las nubes, como si hubiera estado oculta con algún tipo de tecnología diseñada para hacerla invisible. En momentos como ese se planteaba si de verdad su carrera de ciencias políticas le valía de algo en ese tipo de ambiente, con una tecnología que escapaba completamente a su comprensión.

No tardaron en aterrizar, por suerte para la joven asistente. Una hermosa mujer pelirroja, con el pelo ondulado y cortado a la altura de los hombros, llegó a recibirlas, saludándolas de forma educada y a la vez muy concisa.

- Bienvenidas a bordo. Soy la agente Romanov. El director Furia las espera en el puente.

Mientras Jane seguía a la mujer sin decir ni una palabra, Darcy, nada más bajar, se recolocó la chaqueta marrón de lana y la falda negra de pana sobre sus medias oscuras, procurando no tropezar con nada de camino ni engancharse con los cordones de sus botas de piel sintética a juego con la chaqueta. No disimulaba su miraba alucinada a su alrededor, pasando entre los aviones de combate de la pista de aterrizaje y despidiéndose animadamente con la mano del agente que las había acompañado. Aún tenía el pelo revuelto por el viento al salir del helicóptero y agradecía enormemente que las hubieran avisado sobre la ropa de abrigo. También Jane se notaba que se cerraba algo más el abrigo de cuero marrón claro, pese a que la mujer que las acompañaba apenas parecía llevar una chaqueta fina de cuero negro sobre una camiseta corta. Darcy supuso entonces que dentro se estaría algo mejor.

Guiadas por la agente Romanov, Darcy y Jane llegaron al puente. Allí encontraron a un hombre alto y de piel oscura, cubierto por una larga gabardina de cuero negro a juego con el resto de su vestimenta. Se encargaba de la vigilancia de cada monitor, dirigiendo a la tripulación en su totalidad. Apenas a unos pasos, el agente Coulson, a quien ambas ya conocían en persona, se incorporó junto al monitor que estaba mirando y fue el primero en saludar, con su educada sonrisa profesional. Como siempre, resaltando con los uniformes del resto de agentes de SHIELD, llevaba un traje impecable.

- Señora Foster, señorita Lewis. Gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo. Nos vendrá bien su experiencia y ayuda hasta que podamos recuperar al doctor Selvig.

Darcy consideró que, puesto que prácticamente iba de paquete con Jane, lo mejor era dejar que ella hablase primero. Total, eso de que les vendría bien su "experiencia y ayuda" iba claramente dirigido a ella. Mientras se entretuvo quitándose los guantes y guardándolos en su bolso. Ciertamente se estaba mejor una vez dentro de la nave.

- Agente Coulson, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado a Erik? Cuando nos dijo que debía ayudarles en una investigación secreta aseguró que prometieron tener todo bajo control y que no sería algo peligroso. No creo que el hecho de que lo hayan perdido se considere que lo que fuera tuviese la seguridad que prometieron.

La respuesta de Jane fue muy clara y firme, notándose que al final había decidido dar prioridad al asunto de su amigo desaparecido. Darcy no pudo evitar sonreír entre divertida y orgullosa por la forma en la que Jane, pese a no perder un mínimo de educación, criticaba abiertamente a SHIELD y su descuido con respecto a Erik. Eso era algo que siempre había admirado de ella. Otra cosa no sería, pero cuando a Jane le tocaban algo importante para ella siempre lo defendía abiertamente y con todas sus consecuencias, sin importarle contra quien lo hiciera. Era una amiga de verdad, no solo su jefa, aunque a veces pareciera más como una hermana mayor sobreprotectora.

Las palabras de la científica parecieron llamar la atención del hombre de la gabardina, que se volvió para mirarlas con el ojo bueno. Al parecer llevaba un parche de cuero en el otro en el que era imposible no fijarse. Con una voz autoritaria pero educada, el hombre de piel oscura respondió esta vez en lugar del agente Coulson.

- Señora Foster, soy Nick Furia, director de SHIELD. Comprendemos su preocupación por el doctor Selvig, pero si la hemos llamado es porque confiamos en que es usted la mejor para ayudarnos a recuperarlo y la que más conoce de qué formas podría actuar. Por mucho que lo intentemos, desgraciadamente siempre hay asuntos desagradables que escapan al control humano, pero le aseguro que estará a salvo hasta que podamos recuperarlo. Quien se lo ha llevado lo necesita con vida.

Por un momento, el director Furia echó un fugaz vistazo a una pantalla en la que se podía ver a un hombre alto y de pelo oscuro, paseándose por lo que parecía ser una especie de prisión de plástico enorme, o de cristal blindado. Su piel era pálida, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y, en ocasiones, una traviesa sonrisa que parecía conjuntar con sus intensos ojos azul claro. Su pelo negro, peinado hacia atrás, dejaba las puntas ligeramente hacia arriba, rozando la extraña tela de su clásico abrigo negro y verde. Por sus ropas al completo y las partes de armadura que parecía llevar en conjunto, tenía el claro aspecto de un asgardiano, como lo era Thor.

Darcy se le quedó mirando por un momento, mostrando bastante curiosidad, hasta que la mirada del hombre pareció dirigirse justamente hacia la cámara. Casi parecía como si hubiera podido intuir cómo ella le miraba y eso la puso un poco nerviosa, apartando los ojos de la pantalla al momento y preguntando por inercia.

- ¿Quién es?

La voz que respondió la reconocieron inmediatamente, haciendo que tanto Jane como Darcy se volvieran al momento.

- Se llama Loki… Es mi hermano.

Darcy sonrió contenta cuando la expresión furiosa de Jane cambió a una sonrisa esperanzada al volverse, viendo ante ellas al apuesto dios del trueno. Su pelo rubio estaba algo más largo y, aunque su atuendo seguía manteniendo el toque asgardiano de cuando lo vieron recuperar su martillo, parecía llevar algo más cómodo para su estancia en la nave, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos brazos.

Jane apenas susurró su nombre, con sus ojos castaños brillantes e ilusionados, justo antes de echar a correr hacia él, casi riendo como una niña y echándosele encima con sus brazos abiertos. Thor la cogió al vuelo y la alzó en brazos, dando una vuelta con ella mientras reía también feliz, y bajándola para besarla intensamente al momento, consiguiendo que a Jane casi se le cortase la respiración. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él la sonrió encantador, tomando suavemente su mano y besándosela como cuando se despidió de ella.

- No ha pasado un solo día en que no ansiara volver a verte de nuevo. Perdóname por no haber podido cumplir la promesa que te hice…

Dijo Thor, mostrando en su mirada que, de haber estado en su mano, habría movido hasta las estrellas con tal de volver a verla. La sonrisa de Jane dejó claro que eso ya no importaba, no ahora que volvía a estar con él, sin contener el impulso de besarle de nuevo.

Darcy carraspeó tras una divertida sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por su amiga y compañera. Sabía cuánto había echado de menos Jane a Thor.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿eh?

Dijo como haciéndose la ofendida, sacándole la lengua con su habitual actitud rebelde y despreocupada. Jane y Thor se separaron entre risas, manteniéndose abrazados aún cuando él respondió a Darcy.

- Me alegro de verte, Darcy. Es un alivio encontrarte desarmada en esta ocasión, aunque se ve que no has cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

Bromeó el dios del trueno, haciendo a la muchacha sonreír de forma traviesa y dar unas palmaditas en su bolso, confiada.

- La llevo encima, por si acaso. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede caerte del cielo un dios nórdico… y, por lo que parece, no todos son tan agradables como tú.

Respondió Darcy, echando un nuevo vistazo rápido a la pantalla por la que se veía caminando al otro asgardiano. La verdad es que, para ser hermanos, el tal Loki y Thor no se parecían en lo más mínimo. Mientras que Thor tenía ese destacado pelo rubio y era tan musculoso, Loki era más estilizado, contrastando su pelo negro con la palidez de su piel. Aun así, pese a que Loki no tenía ese inflado físico de Thor, había un atractivo en él que Darcy no había podido pasar por alto. Cuando Loki esbozaba esa media sonrisa a ratos, como si esperase que algo sucediera en cualquier momento, tenía un aire misterioso de lo más atrayente. De nuevo apartó la mirada y evitó dirigirla de nuevo a la pantalla, colocándose las gafas y preguntando algo más animada, con la idea de empezar a trabajar lo antes posible.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? Cuanto antes nos pongamos, antes encontraremos a Erik.

Con ese comentario, el director Furia se mostró satisfecho por la iniciativa. Se notaba que lo que más quería en ese momento era encontrar a Erik y lo que fuera que se hubiera llevado con él por culpa de Loki. Se dirigió al agente Coulson con tono serio, notándose ese porte de líder indiscutible. Todos en esa nave parecían seguir cualquiera de sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

- Agente Coulson, lleve a la señora Foster y a su ayudante al laboratorio. Allí podrán ponerse al día con el doctor Banner y el señor Stark.

Darcy había oído hablar de ambos. A Banner del propio Erik, cuando a ella y a Jane las habló de SHIELD. Era un científico brillante y hace tiempo que Jane deseaba conocerle. Y Stark… En fin, esa enorme torre no pasaba precisamente desapercibida, al igual que la famosa conferencia televisiva en la que claramente dijo eso de "Yo soy Iron Man". Cada vez que hacía algo extravagante, salía en todos los canales.

No es que la entusiasmase precisamente la idea de ese trabajo, entre otras cosas porque, como siempre, dudaba que pudiera hacer algo más que llevarles a todos un café. Aun así, si Jane la necesitaba para algo, haría todo lo posible. Al menos siempre había destacado por su buena observación para los pequeños detalles.

Junto a Thor, que parecía decidido a no soltar a Jane, como si fuese a perderla otra vez, ella y Darcy siguieron al agente Coulson hasta el laboratorio principal. Estaba lleno de hologramas que mostraban un montón de datos y diversas pantallas, que Stark y Banner parecían lanzarse el uno al otro desde cada lado de la estancia. Darcy suspiró algo amedrentada con la situación, escuchando las presentaciones de Jane, en donde estaba implícita la suya. El doctor Banner se mostró muy formal, pero Stark quedaba claro que era tan excéntrico como se hacía notar en los medios. Cuando cogió la mano de Jane, con intención de besársela, el gruñido de Thor le hizo apartarse con las manos en alto.

- Tranquilo, guaperas, las dejo quietas. ¿Y esta encantadora universitaria? Porque no aparentas más de 25, ¿no, preciosa?

Dijo alegremente, dirigiéndose a Darcy y tratando de hacer lo mismo con su mano. La chica aprovechó para agitar violentamente su mano cogida a la de Stark, como saludo, evitando el gesto caballeroso y respondiendo con fingida impresión, pasando por alto claramente la pregunta.

- Qué pasada poder conocerte. Tu nuevo edificio mola. Se ha hablado mucho de ello por la tele.

Dijo un poco por cumplir, suspirando aliviada después y mirando a su alrededor. La mitad de las cosas que había ahí dentro no sabía ni lo que eran y por un momento susurró un poco más alto de lo que debería.

- ¿Soy la única que se siente un poco inútil entre tanto genio?

Thor se rió al escucharla, aunque su respuesta al menos la hizo sentirse un poco menos idiota.

- Al menos tú sabías lo que era un ordenador antes de pisar la nave. Y de hecho creo que sigues sabiéndolo mejor que yo…

Jane sonrió con cariño ante la confesión de Thor. Se la notaba en la cara que desearía tener más tiempo esta vez para compartir con él todo lo que ella sabía de la tierra, como esperaba poder conocer Asgard a través de él.

Darcy suspiró un poco cuando otra voz la respondió entrando en la sala. Era un hombre joven en apariencia, con el pelo peinado a la antigua y unos músculos que nada tenían que envidiar a los de Thor. En el uniforme azul y rojo que llevaba lucía la bandera americana y una estrella plateada en el centro del pecho.

- No todos ayudamos tanto con la tecnología, pero seguro que pronto te adaptas. Todos tenemos una función que cumplir y toda ayuda es bien recibida.

Darcy miró de arriba a abajo por un momento al apuesto soldado, antes de esbozar una sonrisa infantil y emocionada.

- ¡Ay, mi madre! Eres tú, eres tú de verdad.

Dijo girando descaradamente a su alrededor antes de sacar de su bolso con entusiasmo el comic aún sin sacar de su funda, apartándola casi como si llevase dentro una reliquia, mientras sacaba también un boli y se lo tendía al famoso Capitán América.

- ¿Me lo firmas? Mi padre es un gran admirador tuyo y se lo compré por su cumpleaños. Va a fliparlo si lo ve con la firma del mismísimo Steve Rogers.

El entusiasmo de Darcy le sacó un fugaz sonrojo al Capitán América mientras firmaba el comic con una tímida sonrisa. Se notaba en él aún esa actitud algo más formal y anticuada en el trato con mujeres.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pediría yo así?

Murmuró Coulson por un momento, pensando en su colección de cromos del héroe americano.

La mirada que le echó Tony Stark, entre divertida y sarcástica, hizo al agente volver la mirada como si no hubiera dicho nada, mientras Darcy se guardaba con cuidado de nuevo el comic en la funda y en su bolso.

- Muchas gracias. Ha sido todo un detallazo.

Dijo la joven ayudante, tras un par de palmaditas amistosas al brazo del capitán, notando lo fuerte que estaba. Seguro que más de una de sus compañeras de la universidad estarían verdes de envidia si la vieran rodeada de tanto cachas. Lamentablemente no estaban allí para ligar, sino para trabajar. Algo que una voz femenina les recordó al pasar ante la puerta.

- Caballeros, señoritas, me parece que tienen trabajo que hacer.

Natasha Romanov era prácticamente una ninja, o eso pensaba Darcy por la forma en la que llegaba y desaparecía sin que se enterase nadie hasta tenerla delante. Debe ser de las mejores espías de SHIELD.

El asunto de Erik y el objeto místico robado por Loki empezó a ser el tema principal de la conversación entonces, informándolas a ella y a Jane sobre los acontecimientos que las habían llevado hasta allí.

Darcy se perdió un poco entre la cantidad de tecnología de la sala, curioseando las cosas y sin enterarse de una palabra cuando el doctor Banner comenzó a explicar a Jane algo sobre un extraño cubo cósmico que concedía poderes ilimitados, el objeto en cuestión con lo que el hermano malvado de Thor había controlado la mente de Erik y de otro de los agentes de SHIELD. Estaba bastante en las nubes cuando el agente Coulson la preguntó por su opinión al respecto, al terminar de darse los detalles y en cuanto Jane había dado la suya. Darcy le miró un poco sin enterarse y casi cuando Jane iba a responder por ella, contestó despreocupada.

- Ah, ¿yo? Ni idea. Yo solo llevo los cafés y pongo música decente para trabajar. Las ciencias son cosa de Jane y Erik.

El agente Coulson la miró extrañado, preguntando como si se hubiera equivocado con sus infalibles datos.

- En nuestros informes nos escribió usted que tenía una carrera de ciencias, aunque no especificó cuál.

Jane intentaba contenerse la risita que le salía, conociendo siempre la opinión de Darcy con respecto a ese tema. A ella le gustaba la física como una curiosidad, pero no tanto como para ponerse a estudiarla al nivel de Jane. Por eso eligió hacer las prácticas con ella, aunque no tuviera mucha idea. En el fondo se veía que se divertía viendo las cosas que Jane y Erik estudiaban.

- Sí, claro, ciencias políticas. Como no quiera que le dé una conferencia sobre las consecuencias sociopolíticas de una guerra interdimensional al psicópata extraterrestre que tienen ahí encerrado, no creo que pueda aportar demasiado. Solo estoy de prácticas para mi carrera.

Dijo señalando por un momento la pantalla que mostraba a Loki, dando vueltas a paso tranquilo y elegante por su improvisada jaula. Tony Stark soltó una pequeña carcajada por la burla de la joven asistente y Jane negó con una comprensiva sonrisa hasta que Coulson esbozó una sonrisa curiosa, respondiendo como si fuera una idea maravillosa.

- Si cree que puede hacer que hable, no sería mala idea intentarlo. No parece muy dispuesto a cooperar con los interrogatorios. La acompañaré hacia la sala de confinamiento para que pueda tratar con el sujeto de forma directa. Puede que le resulte más interesante que la parte científica.

La cara de Darcy pasó de la sonrisa sarcástica a una expresión un tanto preocupada. Jane parecía dispuesta a intervenir y, por lo que todos decían, ese hombre era realmente peligroso. A lo mejor se había pasado con la propuesta. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando miró a la pantalla de nuevo y la curiosidad pudo con ella. En el fondo, no podía negar que le gustaría saber algo más de ese nuevo dios misterioso. ¿Cómo había terminado allí siendo hermano de Thor? ¿Por qué había secuestrado a Erik? ¿Qué tenía en contra de la Tierra? Una sonrisa divertida asomó en sus labios, pensando en la posibilidad de conocer todas esas respuestas, y contestando confiada. Al menos prometía ser más entretenido que estar allí metida y Stark le daba malas vibraciones. No parecía de los que trabajan bien en grupo.

- Será más entretenido que quedarme aquí. Además, lo mismo me dice algo interesante.

Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no tenía muy claro que fuese fácil sacar algo útil de ese tipo. Parecía demasiado reservado a simple vista.

Mientras se colocaba las gafas y se apartaba un poco el pelo de la cara, preguntó a Coulson por tener un plan B.

- Ah, y ¿cree que podría conseguirme una baraja francésa? Si no me hace caso al menos podré echarme un solitario o algo.

Pese a los intentos de Jane por convencerla, Darcy aseguró que estaría bien y se dispuso a acompañar al agente Coulson. Total, dentro de esa jaula dudaba que Loki pudiera hacerla nada y, en cuanto a guerra verbal, conociéndose hasta puede que saliera él peor que ella. De camino la consiguieron su baraja francesa, abriéndola y trasteando las cartas hasta que llegaron a un pasillo, donde se las guardó en el bolso. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás…


	2. ¿Jugamos al Poker?

Notas iniciales: Lo primero de todo quiero agradecer los cuatro comentarios que me han llegado. Sinceramente, con apenas 4 días que hace que publiqué, no me esperaba que fuera a tener tantos ^^ Gracias a las cuatro personas que los han dejado y que me han animado a que, pese a que en Madrid hace un calor de morirse, mis quemadas neuronas hayan sido capaces de corregir el segundo capítulo, para publicarlo lo antes posible :P

Como parece que no hay mucho material en español de esta pareja y, viendo que hay gente a la que le gusta, he pensando en alargar la historia un poco más, como comentaba en las notas del primer capítulo. Tengo pensada la historia hasta el final de la película Los Vengadores, así que me dará para al menos tres capítulos más además del que subo hoy. Espero que este en concreto no se haga muy largo, aunque no prometo si los siguientes tendrán tanto contenido, más o menos. Los voy partiendo por escenas más que por cantidad.

Pido paciencia con los próximos. Prometo que los subiré sí o sí, pero la diferencia con estos dos primeros es que, mientras que para estos dos ya tenía el borrador hecho y solo he tenido que corregirlo, los próximos tengo que empezarlos de cero, así que no podré publicarlos en un periodo de tiempo tan corto como en este caso. Aun así intentaré no tardar más de un mes, como muchísimo, por cada actualización.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo y espero que os guste. Me ha costado bastante describir la parte de la partida, así que espero haberlo hecho lo bastante bien como para que hayan quedado detalladas las emociones de ambos en cada momento.

Besos a todos y gracias de nuevo por leerme ;)

**Cap2. ¿JUGAMOS AL POKER?**

Darcy siguió al agente Coulson hasta el final del pasillo, llegando a la puerta de metal blindada de la sala de confinamiento. Ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse y, aunque lo pensase, siempre había podido más con ella su curiosidad que cualquier posible peligro.

Una vez allí, el hombre introdujo una combinación numérica para abrir la puerta, sonriendo formal a Darcy desde fuera, tras invitarla a pasar ella primero. Sin ánimo de entrar, se despidió directamente desde allí.

- Buena suerte, señorita Lewis. Diría que va a necesitarla.

El agente Coulson cerró la puerta con ella dentro, haciendo que Darcy se plantease por un momento si de verdad había tenido una buena idea. Respiró profundamente unos instantes para relajarse, aún de espaldas a la hermética prisión. Se colocó un mechón de su pelo ondulado tras su oreja y se subió un poco las gafas antes de volverse con lo que consideraba que era una sonrisa agradable y confiada. Pensaba que lo mejor para empezar era ser simpática. En ese momento su gesto se desmoronó completamente y pasó a una sonrisa algo tímida al ver la divertida y seductora sonrisa del asgardiano. Tenerlo delante, sin cámaras de por medio, hacía que Darcy pudiera notar no solo ese misterioso encanto que tenía, sino también la mirada confiada y, en cierto modo, peligrosa. Con las manos a su espalda y ese elegante porte, mantuvo sus ojos buscando los de ella, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos, y la habló con esa voz susurrante y agradable, casi como si conversase con ella educadamente. No parecía importarle estar encerrado.

- Así que me traen compañía… La esperaba menos agradable. Imaginaba que intentarían torturarme para obtener algún tipo de información.

Darcy fijó en ese momento sus ojos directamente en los del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Parecía algo más joven que Thor en aspecto y resultaba realmente atractivo. Como un atractivo siniestro y oscuro, pero atractivo al fin y al cabo. Ante ese comentario tan tranquilo, con el disimulado cumplido hacia ella, Darcy respondió por inercia, quizá con cierta brusquedad.

- ¿Sí? Pero qué brutos...

En cuanto vio la pequeña risa de Loki con ese comentario, rectificó lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no tirar más piedras encima de sus anfitriones.

- En fin, supongo que primero intentarán apelar a tu conciencia. Es algo más civilizado.

Darcy se sentía ridícula en ese momento, así que intentó empezar un poco desde cero, mostrándose entonces con una sonrisa más natural cuando se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta la prisión blindada, haciendo un simpático saludo con la mano al pegarse lo suficiente. Loki permanecía con una sonrisa traviesa y, en cierto modo, curiosa con la visita, mostrándose amable en todo momento, pero con una leve risa fugaz ante el comentario de la joven terrícola. Claramente perdían el tiempo si esperaban que así cambiase sus planes.

- Soy Darcy. Darcy Lewis. Me han dicho que eres el hermano de Thor.

Se presentó ella. La sonrisa de Loki se torció por un momento en un gesto de rabia, tornando su voz más profunda y enfadada.

- No es mi hermano.

Darcy dio un ligero respingo en ese momento, pero contuvo el impulso de echarse hacia atrás. Tampoco quería mostrar que le tenía miedo, aunque decidió cambiar de tema al instante. No le parecía una buena estrategia cabrearle nada más llegar, así que se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia.

- Bueno, eso tampoco es que sea cosa mía. No he venido precisamente para tratar vuestros asuntos familiares.

Dijo amigable, cogiendo la primera silla que encontró y sentándose cómodamente ante la prisión, cruzando las piernas. Pese a las medias que llevaba, la corta falda de pana, ligeramente levantada con ese movimiento, mostraba las estilizadas piernas de la joven terrestre lo suficiente para que Loki la mirase fugazmente con cierta diversión, cambiando su gesto de nuevo a esa sonrisa misteriosa. A fin de cuentas era la primera mujer agradable que se acercaba a conversar con él como si no fuera el peligroso asesino por el que todos le tomaban en esa nave, y eso le resultaba curioso. Ante la respuesta diplomática de Darcy, no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los de ella mientras se acercaba algo más al cristal que los separaba, disfrutando internamente de cómo parecía ponerla nerviosa. A fin de cuentas seguro que no la habían soltado allí dentro sin advertirla primero sobre él.

- ¿Y por qué has venido exactamente? ¿De verdad crees que puedes apelar a mi conciencia, Darcy?

Preguntó con tono divertido y seductor, haciendo que por dentro, Darcy se estremeciera ligeramente, aunque logrando no mostrarlo mucho. La forma en la que había dicho su nombre le había resultado demasiado insinuante. En cierto modo ese comentario la hizo forzarse a esbozar una sonrisa similar, algo más traviesa y despreocupada, por la forma en la que había terminado allí dentro. De alguna manera fue como si en su cabeza empezase a comprender la actitud de Loki, respondiendo sin más, con total sinceridad.

- No me lo había planteado. Lo que pasa es que a veces tengo la boca muy grande…

Su respuesta pareció descolocar a Loki por momentos, que perdió su sonrisa durante unos instantes, reemplazada por pura curiosidad, mientras Darcy mantenía esa sonrisa más encantadora y confiada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó Loki con esa curiosidad, sin apartar su mirada de la joven terrestre. Desde que había pisado Midgard y empezó a observarlo, era la primera habitante que le despertaba un mínimo de interés real.

- Bueno, se me ocurrió ser sarcástica y decirles que te soltaría un rollo sobre la colaboración entre culturas, las trágicas consecuencias de la guerra y todos esos asuntos morales que claramente no te ibas a molestar ni en escuchar… No esperaba que fueran a tomárselo en serio, pero ya ves.

Dijo Darcy sinceramente. Total, no tenía por qué mentirle, y la ligera risa que escuchó tras el cristal al responder la dejó claro que a Loki hasta le resultaba divertido. Al menos, mientras le entretuviera, se sentiría menos insegura allí dentro.

Llevado por esa curiosidad que empezaba a sentir por la mortal, él preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿No se te ocurrió negarte? Supongo que no te habrán dicho precisamente nada bueno con respecto a mí.

Loki se daba cuenta de cómo la joven humana parecía esquivar su mirada. Intentaba que sus ojos azul intenso se quedasen a salvo tras los cristales de sus gafas pero eso solo hacía que él la mirase de forma más directa. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que pareciera ponerla nerviosa, aunque no parecía que fuera por miedo a que pudiera hacerla daño.

De nuevo, la respuesta de ella volvió a descolocarle, pese a que no mostrase ningún cambio en su seductora sonrisa.

- No suelo juzgar a la gente por lo que otros me cuentan. Me gusta tener mi propia opinión sobre las cosas, y nunca se sabe… Lo mismo tienes tus razones para lo que estás haciendo.

Respondió Darcy con naturalidad, añadiendo mientras tomaba una actitud más cómoda en la silla, dejando su bolso en el suelo y quitándose la chaqueta de lana gorda que llevaba. Bajo ella vestía un jersey fino de manga larga, con escote de pico y pegado al cuerpo. Sin esa chaqueta que ocultaba su figura, Darcy era una chica con unas curvas envidiables, pero cuando trabajaba prefería no llamar mucho la atención. Loki la miró fugazmente de arriba abajo, cuando ella respondió de nuevo.

- Además, solo soy una ayudante. Tampoco es que tenga mucha idea sobre lo que se han puesto a hacer los cerebritos, así que no es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer…

La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó levemente, respondiendo mientras se paseaba ante la mortal por esa prisión hermética. Hubiera sido más divertido tratar con ella directamente, pero de momento tendría que conformarse con esto.

- Pues siento decepcionarte, pero no soy de los que cuentan demasiado. Me resulta más entretenido escuchar.

Claramente no pensaba colaborar, así que Darcy se encogió de hombros, inclinándose un poco hacia su bolso para sacar la baraja de cartas. Por un momento, ese gesto remarcó su escote y Loki no pudo evitar apartar la vista con una divertida sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que la chica intentaba seducirle para hacerle hablar, pero lo hacía todo de forma tan inocente que estaba seguro de que a ella eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, lo que la hacía aún más interesante. Cuando la vio coger del bolso un paquete cuadrado, del que empezó a sacar unas láminas rectangulares finas, la miró algo interrogante. Al darse cuenta de ello cuando se incorporó, Darcy se las enseñó un poco, explicándose.

- Bueno, me gusta la igualdad de condiciones, así que, si tú no me vas a contar nada de ti, tampoco te voy a aburrir con mi vida. ¿Jugamos al poker?

Le propuso con naturalidad, sonriendo un poco por la cara de extrañeza que puso el dios del engaño. Darcy estaba segura de que, si los demás estaban mirando por las pantallas su charla con Loki en el laboratorio, cualquiera se pensaría que acababa de volverse loca. Aun así, las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con Loki la habían hecho darse cuenta de algo.

No se podía tratar con él de forma seria, porque se notaba en cada gesto que se consideraba superior a cualquiera que pudiera encontrar en la Tierra. Todo le parecía un juego, así que la única forma que se le ocurría de llegar a él, y a lo que fuera que SHIELD intentase descubrir, era meterse en su juego y ver si congeniaba lo suficiente con ella como para contarle algo. No había pensado que esa baraja francesa le fuera a servir de mucho más que de hacer solitarios cuando se cansase de su charla con Loki, pero acababa de encontrarle un uso mucho más divertido. Además, si algo parecía tener en común con él era esa curiosidad innata.

La expresión de extrañeza de Loki se sustituyó al momento por una nueva sonrisa seductora, preguntando con cierto interés.

- ¿Poker? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Ahora que tenía la atención de Loki, Darcy puso en marcha su alocada idea, enseñándole la baraja de cartas que acababa de sacar de la caja. Le mostró algunas de ellas, respondiéndole mientras tanto.

- Es un juego de cartas. Es muy sencillo. Primero vamos a tener que encontrar una forma de darte las cartas por algún sitio sin que tenga que soltarte. No es que me preocupase mucho que estuvieras fuera, pero creo que tendría que aprender a volar sin alas si me pillan abriéndote la jaula.

Dijo Darcy con naturalidad, segura de que la tirarían de la nave si se le pasase la idea por la cabeza. No pudo evitar una sonrisa más sincera al escuchar reír fugazmente a Loki. De alguna manera, esa sonrisa de suficiencia y seguridad le resultaba encantadora. Puede que, en el fondo, todos los asgardianos tuvieran su punto atractivo… Thor está como un tren y Loki es puro misterio. Pensándolo así, casi le gustaba más Loki, aunque estuviera comportándose como un psicópata megalómano…

Darcy negó para sí con esa divertida ida de cabeza que acababa de tener. Por mucho que Loki pudiera llegar a atraerla de primeras, claramente no sería sano pensar en él de esa manera. Se levantó para acercarse al panel de control de la prisión, buscando entre las opciones de los distintos botones, hasta que dio con uno que en teoría abría una pequeña ventana para pasar la comida. Al pulsarlo, a la altura del pecho de Loki se abrió una pequeña ventana rectangular que Darcy ni había visto que estaba. Parecía casi fusionada con el cristal. Aun así no era lo bastante grande como para que Loki pudiera intentar escaparse. Tampoco es que pareciera estar interesado en ello, así que se acercó de nuevo a él y se sentó en la silla, frente a la pequeña ventana. Le quedaba un poco alta, sentada desde la silla, pero pasaba de ponerse a jugar de pie. Mejor alzar un poco el brazo. Loki también se acercó a ella, mirando fijamente a Darcy mientras esperaba sus instrucciones.

- ¡Genial! Ahora que hemos encontrado la forma de pasarte las cartas, voy a explicarte cómo se juega.

Dijo ella, realmente entusiasmada con la idea. A lo mejor no era de mucha ayuda para sacar información a Loki, pero si le divertía jugar al poker con ella, posiblemente lo mantendría entretenido el tiempo suficiente como para que Jane y los demás encontrasen a Erik, y lo que fuera que Loki había robado. Darcy tenía la absoluta atención del asgardiano, así que empezó a explicarle el funcionamiento del juego.

Con paciencia, y algo nerviosa por la intensa mirada de Loki sobre ella, Darcy le explicó brevemente cada palo, con las imágenes de las cartas, repartiéndole cinco de prueba y mostrándole las combinaciones ganadoras de menor a mayor importancia. Loki la miraba bastante entretenido. No terminaba de entender la finalidad de ese juego, aunque memorizó las combinaciones que ella le enseñaba lo mejor que pudo. No era un juego complicado. Por la forma en que la miraba, Darcy empezaba a pensar que tenía más interés en ella misma que en lo que le estaba enseñando sobre el juego, pero aun así terminó de explicarle las reglas. Curiosamente, cada vez se sentía más natural en su compañía…

En cuanto terminó con todo, empezó a barajar las cartas.

- Bien, eso es todo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Preguntó a Loki, quien respondió sin perder esa sonrisa seductora y su intensa y peligrosa mirada en los ojos de Darcy.

- Más o menos… pero tengo una duda al respecto. ¿Qué se gana exactamente?

Acababa de pillarla… Darcy ni se había percatado de que no sabía cómo iban a jugar sin nada que apostar. Por un momento se quedó pensativa, encogiéndose de hombros al final y respondiendo resignada.

- Normalmente se juega con dinero. Se apuesta el dinero y el que gana se lo lleva todo, pero dudo que vuestra moneda sea la misma que la de aquí, y con cinco pavos en mi monedero no podría apostar mucho… Además, no creo que Coulson nos dejase cincuenta pavos a cada uno para andar apostando.

Al momento se le ocurrió una idea, sacando de su bolso una libreta con un boli, y dejándolo luego en el suelo de nuevo. Abrió la libreta y apuntó los nombres de ambos, uno en cada mitad de la página.

- Podemos usar un sistema de puntos. Empezamos con una serie de puntos cada uno y los vamos apostando. Yo los sumo en esta libreta hasta que alguno se quede a cero.

Loki no parecía tener demasiado entusiasmo en la idea. Le parecía que la recompensa no merecía mucho el esfuerzo, pero ante la insistencia de Darcy, y con cierta curiosidad sobre los motivos de esa humana para querer jugar con él a esas extrañas cartas, decidió ceder por el momento. Darcy, con ese ánimo natural, empezó a repartir las cartas, pasándole a Loki los grupos de cinco por la ventana de la comida.

El juego no le resultaba complicado. Básicamente era azar puro, aunque le resultaba curiosa esa parte más tramposa en la que Darcy intentaba hacerle creer que tenía una mala mano cuando luego era bastante mejor que la de él. Al parecer también eso tenía cierta estrategia, pues parecía consistir en que el otro se confiase, apostase demasiado, y lo perdiera todo una vez superases su mano.

En una situación que pudiera incentivarle, podría resultar hasta divertido tirar de ese engaño natural que poseía para jugar un poco con la mortal, pero con ese sistema de puntos no veía ganancia alguna para cualquier tipo de victoria en el juego. Al no molestarse en intentar engañarla a ella para ganar, no parecía tampoco importarle estar perdiendo la mayoría de manos. Aun así, mientras continuaba con ese juego midgardiano aburrido, parecía que no llegaban más visitas desagradables y eso le daba un ligero descanso.

En cosa de una hora Darcy parecía haberse olvidado de las cámaras y mantenía una actitud despreocupada hacia Loki. No hablaban mucho, pero de hecho, los escasos comentarios despectivos de Loki hacia algunos de los miembros de SHIELD hacían reír a Darcy con naturalidad, barajando otra vez las cartas después de ganarle al dios del engaño otra mano añadida. Hasta a ella misma le sorprendía que estuviera ganándole, aunque sí que era cierto que resultaba poco interesante con ese sistema de puntos.

- Pensaba que eras el dios del engaño y las travesuras, o algo así… Resulta un poco patético que te esté machacando de esta manera. ¿Seguro que no te estás dejando ganar?

Darcy hablaba ya sin pensar, con total naturalidad y dejándose encantar en cierta manera, sin darse cuenta, por la seductora sonrisa de Loki. Él le respondió entonces con la misma naturalidad, devolviéndola la última mano perdedora de cartas que ella le había entregado.

- No hay motivación alguna como para esforzarme. Es una manera un tanto irrisoria de pasar el tiempo, pero tenía curiosidad por ver lo que te proponías con esto. Empieza a decepcionarme pensar que realmente no había ningún doble juego en tu presencia aquí.

Reconoció abiertamente Loki, haciendo a Darcy resoplar un tanto molesta con esa respuesta de él, como ofendida por el hecho de que no se divirtiera con ella o de que pensase que solo había intentado engañarle. Vale, en cierto modo pensó que podía sacarle algún tipo de información útil, pero hacía ya un rato que se le había olvidado por completo. Sin pensar le respondió con cierta ironía, mientras volvía a barajar las cartas.

- Pues como no quieras jugar al strip poker…

Fue decirlo y arrepentirse al instante, sobre todo cuando el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, que debía estar notándosele ahora mismo, llamó la atención del asgardiano, que recuperó su sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente?

Mirándola de esa manera, con esa intensidad, era como si Darcy no pudiera negarse a contestarle. Casi parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada y eso la ponía nerviosa, aunque no terminaba de decidir si en el buen sentido o en el malo…

Suspiró por un momento y, como quitándole importancia, respondió evitando ligeramente esos atractivos ojos azul claro.

- El juego en sí sigue siendo el mismo. La diferencia es que se apuestan prendas de ropa hasta que a alguno no le queda nada encima… Pero no te interesaría. Se nota que en Asgard sois más recatados y eso…

Se apresuró a decir, viendo claramente en ese momento que se había confiado demasiado con ese peligroso desconocido. Aun así esperaba que lo considerase demasiado indecente como para que la idea le llamase la atención, pero de nuevo olvidaba con quién estaba tratando. La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó, algo más seductora y atrevida, dejando claro a Darcy que la idea no le había desagradado lo más mínimo.

- ¿Acaso te ha entrado el miedo ahora? Después de jactarte de que no llego a tu altura en este juego no debería preocuparte. Aun así no he olvidado lo que has mencionado antes sobre la igualdad de condiciones.

Darcy se estremeció por un momento cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa de Loki. Eso no auguraba nada bueno, aunque seguía con ese dilema moral sobre lo que consideraba o no "bueno" en él.

Le resultó imposible no mirarle fijamente cuando empezó a soltarse los brazales y los echó a un lado en el suelo. Luego hizo lo mismo con las hombreras y el abrigo, dándose cuenta ella de que parecía más una capa sin mangas. También llevaba una sencilla coraza sobre su pecho, que apartó del mismo modo. Aunque la primera impresión de Darcy debería haber sido que el pobre tendría que estar pasando un calor horrible allí metido, ver cómo se iba quitando cada parte de su armadura como si nada no la dejaba precisamente pensar. Finalmente, Loki se quedó nada más que con las sencillas prendas de tela de Asgard, que no eran más que una camisa fina de cuello alto y manga larga, unos sencillos pantalones, un cinturón dorado y sus botas, con su atuendo manteniendo en su mayoría el contraste entre el negro y el verde intenso. Esas ropas más ligeras marcaba su físico claramente. No tenía los músculos de Thor, pero Darcy no pudo evitar morderse suavemente su labio inferior por inercia al fijarse en él más de la cuenta. No estaba nada mal a pesar de todo…

Volviendo a la realidad, se mostró alarmada de repente, con la idea de protestar cuando la burlona sonrisa de Loki la hizo torcer el gesto en una mueca molesta. Está claro que con eso solo intentaba intimidarla, aunque no era precisamente miedo lo que sentía ahora mismo al mirar al asgardiano. Aun así, ya había demostrado que el juego no se le daba precisamente bien, así que, si quería acabar sin ropa, estaba en su derecho… A fin de cuentas era tan malo jugando que Darcy estaba segura de que, como mucho, perdería los zapatos. Ante esa burlona sonrisa de él, que parecía esperar un rechazo por parte de la joven mortal, ella respondió orgullosa y confiada.

- ¿Miedo? No te tengo miedo. Es tu problema si ahora te ha dado por el nudismo. Vas a perder, seguro.

La sonrisa traicionera de Loki mostró claramente entonces su satisfacción. Había sido muy fácil tirar del orgullo de ella para llevarla a su terreno. Puede que al final sí que pudiera divertirse durante su estancia en aquella nave, mientras el ataque que había planeado terminaba de prepararse. A fin de cuentas, ya que había tenido que hacer de señuelo, no le iría mal disfrutar un poco de su estancia en Midgard.

Darcy repartió las cartas de nuevo, concentrándose y mirando a Loki con los ojos entrecerrados, casi como si fuese a matarlo con la mirada, algo que a él le resultaba realmente gracioso. Parecía que de verdad la había molestado que la tachase de cobarde, aunque resultaba entretenido ver cómo parecía debatirse entre mirarle como si estuviera ofendida o seguir divirtiéndose en su compañía.

De primeras decidió dejar que se confiase. Tampoco había tenido una mano demasiado buena, así que ella ganó de inicio con dos parejas. En cuanto se quitó una de las botas, Darcy negó con una sonrisa realmente orgullosa y confiada.

- Los zapatos solo cuentan como una. Con este arranque a lo mejor deberías haberte dejado la armadura.

Parecía como si intentase vengarse por haberla llamado cobarde. Loki rió por un momento, antes de quitarse la otra bota, y respondiendo a Darcy con su seductora sonrisa. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella con esa intensidad tan atrayente que hacía que a Darcy le temblasen las cartas en las manos.

- Creo que empiezas a olvidar con quién estás tratando. Te recomiendo que no lo hagas…

La confianza de Darcy no pareció mermar demasiado cuando, a la siguiente mano, Loki la sorprendió con una doble pareja. Se quitó sus botas sin problema, considerándolo nada más que un golpe de suerte. No se estaba dando cuenta de cómo Loki jugaba con ella, con la idea de dejarla ganar lo suficiente como para que no perdiese la confianza o se marchase, pero desvistiéndola poco a poco. Le resultaba divertida la idea de hacerla rabiar un rato.

Darcy, aún confiada, ganó a Loki de nuevo en la siguiente mano. Él se quitó su cinturón sin darle mucha importancia, pero volvió a ganarla en la siguiente con una pareja más alta que la de ella. Su sonrisa se acentuó algo traviesa cuando Darcy, con las mejillas un poco coloradas, metió sus manos bajo su falda y se las ingenió para quitarse las medias sin mostrar más de la cuenta. Aun así Loki no evitó echar un vistazo a las suaves y estilizadas piernas de la mortal. Aunque en su inicio la veía como un ser inferior, no iba a negar que empezaba a resultarle realmente atractiva.

Siguiendo con su juego, la siguiente mano dejó que la ganase ella con un trío de ochos, soltándose entonces despacio la camisa y deslizándola por sus brazos hasta dejarla en el suelo, quedándose a torso descubierto. No le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Darcy casi se lo comía con la mirada en ese momento, quedando de nuevo frente a ella únicamente con su pantalón, esbozando una sonrisa divertida y seductora.

- Cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que ves un hombre a torso descubierto. ¿Acaso los hombres de Midgard no están a la altura de las expectativas de sus mujeres?

El comentario de Loki hizo a Darcy enrojecer por completo, forzándose a dejar de mirar su cuerpo para mantenerle su seductora mirada a duras penas, respondiendo algo apurada.

- No seas ridículo… solo pensaba que tendrías que ir más a la playa… estás demasiado pálido…

Respondió por salir del paso, evitando mirar la suspicaz sonrisa de Loki ante esa torpe excusa. Además, una mano más y todo habría terminado. Le ganaría y se volvería con los demás, aunque no hubiera sacado ningún dato útil de su tiempo con Loki.

Repartió las cartas de nuevo, intentando evitar mirar al asgardiano, mientras él se divertía con su actitud tan inocente. Ya había jugado demasiado con ella y ahora iba a tomárselo en serio. Cuando Darcy repartió la siguiente mano, Loki mantuvo su gesto inmutable mientras que una sonrisa satisfecha en la joven mostraba que aún no había perdido del todo la confianza. Cuando le enseñó sus cartas, la mortal parecía tener claro que había ganado.

- Se acabó la partida. Trío de reinas.

Dijo ella con orgullo, extrañada cuando Loki se rió de forma traviesa, mostrando sus cartas.

- Trío y pareja. Esto era algo así como Full, ¿no?

Darcy no se lo podía creer. ¿Un full? Casi le arrancó las cartas de las manos, haciéndole reír mientras las miraba, como cerciorándose de que era verdad. Resopló molesta, aunque luego esbozó una sonrisa divertida, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, has tenido suerte. Además, llevamos ya un par de manos en las que vamos ganando una cada uno, así que te ganaré con la siguiente.

Darcy parecía decidida a no darse por vencida. Eso era justo lo que Loki esperaba, aunque cuando ella se llevó las manos a la parte baja de su jersey, imaginó que las lentes que llevaba a la altura de sus ojos no se considerarían una prenda para entregar. Las mejillas de Darcy retomaron ese color rojizo suave cuando, pese a la mirada fija de Loki en ella, se estiró ligeramente para sacarse el jersey por la cabeza, echándolo a un lado y dejando al descubierto sus voluminosos pechos, tapados únicamente en parte por un sujetador un tanto atrevido de encaje rojo. No solía darle mucha importancia a su ropa interior, ya que siempre llevaba ropa extra suficiente encima como para disimular un poco su físico, pero en esos momentos deseó haberse puesto alguna camiseta por si acaso. Desde luego, lo que menos se le había pasado por la cabeza al vestirse esa mañana, es que fuera a terminar jugando al strip poker con un dios de Asgard.

Loki no contuvo mirarla con cierto deseo, al margen de la diversión por haberla engañado sobre su forma pésima de jugar a las cartas. No le veía sentido al hecho de que una mujer con una figura tan atractiva se cubriera de esa manera. Por un momento se preguntó qué habría visto Thor en esa escuálida mortal llamada Jane Foster, teniendo tan cerca a una mujer como Darcy, precisamente él, que en Asgard siempre se había rodeado de las mujeres más atractivas y voluptuosas. Aun así había algo en Darcy que le llamaba la atención a Loki, además de ese físico envidiable. Esa carita dulce de muñeca de porcelana, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por la situación, hacían que la mortal le resultase realmente apetecible.

Darcy se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, y por instinto se llevó los brazos al pecho, enrojeciendo algo más y tapándose un poco. Loki rió por un momento, hablándola sin trucos por primera vez, aunque sin dejar de mirar descaradamente la escasez de ropa de la joven humana.

- Sin duda este juego resulta más divertido de lo que me esperaba. Aunque no alcanzo a comprender del todo como una mujer tan hermosa oculta sus encantos bajo tantas capas de tela. En Asgard, las diosas más bellas no dudan en mostrar su atractivo.

El cumplido de Loki pilló a Darcy totalmente desprevenida y casi se le saltan las cartas de las manos, mirándolo de reojo en cuanto las volvió a tener controladas y respondiendo entre molesta y avergonzada.

- Me gusta la ropa cómoda… No necesito que nadie me esté mirando mientras trabajo. Además, puede que yo sea un poco precavida en ese sentido, pero tú eres un traidor asqueroso. Se supone que no sabías jugar…

Dijo un tanto incómoda, viendo entonces por primera vez a Loki reírse con ganas. Desgraciadamente no pudo evitar sonreír también, contagiada por él. Resultaba aún más atractivo cuando parecía estar divirtiéndose de verdad con ella.

- ¿No fuiste tú quien decías que estabas ganando al dios del engaño? No es culpa mía tu exceso de confianza.

Respondió él con naturalidad. Darcy tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, sonriendo más agradable de nuevo, con una pequeña risita tímida y natural ante la cierta respuesta de Loki. Realmente se había confiado demasiado, pero eso no la hizo echarse atrás con la partida. Ya que ella misma había empezado todo esto, no iba a dejarlo a medias. Además, no negaba que, a rasgos generales, se estaba divirtiendo de verdad jugando con Loki.

- Supongo que me dejé llevar demasiado… Pero un reto es un reto, ¿no? Así que espero que en Asgard uséis ropa interior…

Respondió al final, con una sonrisa desafiante y decidida. La actitud de la chica hizo que Loki cambiara su sonrisa traviesa por un gesto de sorpresa, sin terminar de creerse que ella estuviera dispuesta a llegar con ese juego hasta el final. No muchas cosas conseguían sorprenderle, pero tenía que admitir que Darcy Lewis realmente lo había conseguido, en más de una manera.

Hacía tiempo también que él se había olvidado de la posibilidad de que estuvieran observándoles, así que su sonrisa se volvió esta vez más cálida y encantadora.

- En ese caso, adelante. No voy a quejarme de la vista más agradable que me ha dado hasta ahora este reino.

Respondió Loki, recuperando esa sonrisa más traviesa y encantadora, pero con un toque más sincero.

Darcy agradeció estar sentada en ese momento, porque tembló como un flan con esa sonrisa tan increíble. Si pensaba que Loki era sexy con esa sonrisa traviesa y burlona, la más agradable que ahora mostraba podría hacer que a cualquier chica le diera un vuelco el corazón. La sonrisa de Darcy se acentuó tímidamente por un momento, aunque recuperó la seguridad al repartir las cartas de nuevo.

Mantuvo la confianza que estaba empezando a generar con la compañía de Loki cuando le mostró una escalera, pero de nuevo sus mejillas tomaron el color rojizo cuando él desveló una escalera de color.

- Estás haciendo trampas con magia, seguro. Esto empieza a resultar muy sospechoso.

Protestó ella, aunque con cierto tono en su voz que daba a entender que estaba más de broma que hablando en serio. Aun así, Loki respondió sinceramente, con esa encantadora sonrisa traviesa.

- No merece la pena esforzarme en usar mi magia en algo tan sencillo como esto. Además, si hiciera trampas se perdería la emoción del juego.

De nuevo Darcy admitía que Loki tenía razón. Además, suponía realmente que, con la reputación de él, tendría astucia suficiente como para ganar sin tener que hacer trampas.

Resignada, se levantó y desabrochó la cremallera de su falda, dejándola caer a sus pies y sentándose rápidamente de nuevo en la silla. Bajo su falda dejó ver un culotte de encaje rojo, a juego con el provocativo sujetador.

Intentó contener su tímida sonrisa al ver que Loki no mostraba ningún tipo de vergüenza con la situación, sino que recorría su cuerpo casi desnudo con sus claros ojos azules de forma descarada, manteniendo esa sonrisa divertida y burlona.

- Sigues llevando una prenda más que yo. ¿Aún crees que puedes ganarme?

Pese a que parecía que intentaba picarla de nuevo, Loki ya había visto en la mirada de Darcy que hacía ya varias manos que esto se había convertido en algo más que un juego para ambos. La veía cómoda con él y eso le intrigaba, aunque a la vez le resultaba agradable. Era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que no le juzgaba.

Como esperaba, la respuesta de Darcy mantuvo la confianza que había mostrado durante toda la partida.

- Una última mano. Con esta pienso ganarte. Además, lo divertido de este juego es el riesgo.

Darcy esperaba no arrepentirse de esto, pero seguía pudiendo más esa curiosidad. En cierto modo no sabía si maldecir o agradecer que Loki estuviera dentro de esa prisión de cristal, porque empezaba a dudar sobre cómo terminaría esta partida de cartas si pudiera tener contacto real con él.

De nuevo barajó las cartas y repartió una nueva mano. Al intercambiar ambos las cartas sobrantes, Darcy miró a Loki entre nerviosa y expectante. Tenía un poker de reyes, una mano estupenda, pero la sonrisa seductora habitual de Loki no la dejaba entrever si podía o no ganarle.

Al final esbozó una sonrisa confiada, esperando que esta vez su mano fuera mejor que la de él.

- Poker de reyes. Supéralo.

Por primera vez, Darcy casi salta de alegría al ver cómo el gesto de Loki se torcía en una mueca un tanto decepcionada. Con un leve suspiro, la miró con cierta derrota, dejándola disfrutar un poco del supuesto triunfo, antes de esbozar de nuevo su sonrisa traviesa y seductora.

- Poker de Ases. Creo que me debes otra prenda…

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Loki contrastaba con la expresión de pánico de Darcy, que se acentuó cuando él extendió su mano para devolverla las cartas, mirándola fijamente. De nuevo la había engañado por completo, haciéndola creer que había ganado. Ahora sí que la había liado bien…

Loki sonrió burlón, disfrutando del momento, mientras Darcy parecía debatirse entre salir corriendo o afrontar la derrota con orgullo y terminar sin sujetador. En menuda se había metido...

Loki se cruzó de brazos, con su mirada fija en los ojos de Darcy, que aún asimilaba la situación. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que al final le soltaría cualquier improperio y se largaría cargando con su ropa, pero de nuevo volvió a sorprenderle.

Con las mejillas totalmente rojas y la mirada atrevida de Loki sobre ella, Darcy se llevó las manos a la espalda, soltando el broche de su sujetador y deslizándolo por sus brazos hasta apartarlo del todo, logrando a duras penas cruzar al momento sus brazos sobre sus pechos desnudos, a fin de intentar ocultarlos de la lasciva mirada de él. Y aun así no podía evitar sentir una atracción cada vez mayor por ese hombre peligroso y juguetón que tenía a la vez tan cerca y tan lejos.

Aunque diría que eran imaginaciones suyas, por un momento le pareció que Loki tragaba saliva con cierto nerviosismo, realmente impresionado no solo por el arrojo de la joven humana, sino también por su atractivo. Aun así retomó la compostura al momento, recuperando su sonrisa seductora y traviesa.

- Bueno, supongo que es posible que estuviera equivocado. A lo mejor hay algo en este reino que sí que merezca la pena conservar…

-ooooo-

Hacía ya al menos una hora que Jane y los demás estaban demasiado centrados en la investigación sobre la localización del cubo como para prestar atención a lo que Loki estuviera haciendo. De hecho, la pantalla que antes mostraba la cámara de su prisión, se usaba en ese momento para otras cosas necesarias en la investigación conjunta que llevaban a cabo, contrastando los datos de Stark, Banner y los de ella misma. Mientras, Thor y el Capitán Rogers permanecían allí como observadores. Casi estaban llegando a una teoría lógica cuando Jane se fijó en la hora, mirando a Thor por un momento un tanto alarmada. Hacía al menos dos horas que el agente Coulson se había llevado a Darcy a la sala de confinamiento.

- Darcy… Aún no ha vuelto, ¿no?

Dejando todo sobre la mesa, Jane cogió a Thor de la mano, sacándolo de allí para buscar a Coulson. Nadie parecía haber hecho caso a lo que estuviera pasando en la sala de confinamiento desde hacía un rato y el único agente que supuestamente estaba con esa tarea, se había puesto a jugar a los marcianitos.

Quejándose, echa un manojo de nervios, al darse cuenta de que nadie parecía haber estado vigilando a Loki desde hacía horas, Jane arrastró a Coulson junto con Thor hasta la prisión hermética, haciéndole meter la combinación mientras la científica se mostraba preocupada por lo que hubiera podido pasarle a Darcy durante ese tiempo. Sabiendo que Loki era peligroso, no tendría que haber dejado que se quedase sola con él.

-ooooo-

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la risita nerviosa de Darcy se escuchó mientras sus brazos cubrían sus pechos desnudos, sin poder evitar sentirse alagada con las palabras de Loki, respondiendo de forma algo más confiada y seductora. Aunque en su vida había estado en una situación tan comprometida, se sentía menos incómoda de lo que debería.

- Bueno, al menos entonces he conseguido que consideres que algo en la tierra merece la pena. Plantéatelo con tu idea de dominación global. A lo mejor cambias de opinión.

Dijo divertida, dando un respingo en la silla al escuchar ese grito alarmado a su espalda. Ahora sí que tenía problemas…

- ¡Darcy! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Jane miraba alarmada a su asistente mientras Thor permanecía con gesto incrédulo y alternaba sus miradas entre Loki y Darcy, ambos con gran escasez de ropa. El agente Coulson parecía no creerse lo que estaba viendo. Era lo más surrealista que había visto en todos sus años de experiencia en SHIELD.

En un acto reflejo, de lo más apurada, Darcy se agachó a recoger su jersey, cubriendo sus pechos con él y sonriendo aún con un par de cartas en la mano, mostrándolas como excusa.

- Eh… bueno… yo… Jugábamos al strip poker.

Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Loki se echó a reír sin poder contenerse y eso pareció colmar la paciencia de Thor, que le reprendió con las tornas cambiadas. No terminaba de saber en qué momento había cambiado con Loki el papel de hermano responsable.

- No tiene ninguna gracia, hermano. ¿Qué clase de indecencia es esta? Es vergonzoso.

Loki rió de nuevo con la reprimenda de Thor, respondiendo con esa sonrisa divertida y burlona.

- ¿Indecencia? ¿Me lo dice el mismo guerrero que se las llevaba de dos en dos después de diez jarras de cerveza? Supongo que ahora entiendo el por qué de tu interés por las mujeres humanas. Son bastante… atrevidas.

Dijo Loki, por decirlo de una forma un poco educada. Darcy hasta se permitió una pequeña risita contenida con la mirada que Jane le lanzó a Thor, que claramente decía "Ya hablaremos de eso de a pares". Se levantó de la silla como pudo, mientras el agente Coulson reaccionaba y se acercaba hacia ella, quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela a la joven asistente sobre los hombros, esforzándose por no bajar la mirada de los hombros de ella y apartándose al momento. Darcy negó divertida por un momento, susurrando a Loki junto al cristal.

- Bueno, ha sido una tarde divertida, pero mamá viene a recogerme, así que vamos a tener que quedar para jugar otro día.

Comentó con cierto humor, recogiendo por un momento su ropa y arremolinándola en el brazo con el que se sujetaba el jersey. En ese momento, Loki pareció tenderle su mano por el hueco del cristal, sorprendiendo a Darcy por un momento. Aprovechando que Jane parecía más pendiente de pedir a Thor explicaciones, ella llevó su mano suavemente hasta la de Loki por el cristal.

Sus mejillas se encendieron completamente cuando él se inclinó hacia la suave mano de ella, sosteniéndola con firmeza y rozándola con sus labios, en un beso elegante que acompañó con su seductora sonrisa, susurrándola de forma embaucadora mientras clavaba sus intensos ojos en los de ella.

- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, mi bella diosa de Midgard.

Jane pareció devolver su atención a ambos en ese momento, corriendo hacia Darcy y pasándole uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para alejarla de Loki, como si fuera el mismo diablo. Mientras, Coulson aprovechaba para cerrar la pequeña ventana en la celda de Loki, dejándola totalmente sellada de nuevo.

Escoltada por Jane y el agente Coulson, Darcy salió de allí con sus cosas, manteniendo ese leve rubor y una sonrisa inocente y divertida. Thor le lanzó una última mirada a su hermano, negando como si le hubiera decepcionado, antes de salir también y cerrar la puerta.

Loki ni se molestó en borrar su seductora sonrisa burlona. Le importaba bien poco lo que Thor pudiera pensar, y menos esa humana flacucha y aburrida con la que estaba. Permaneció con su intensa mirada fija en la puerta por la que Darcy se había marchado durante unos segundos, hasta que al final acentuó su sonrisa ligeramente, apartando la mirada y recogiendo del suelo su camisa, volviendo a ponérsela. Acababa de pasar uno de los ratos más entretenidos que había tenido en años.

Dejó su armadura por el momento. Si la necesitaba, un simple gesto de su mano haría que volviese a él mágicamente, y siendo sincero, estaba más cómodo sin ella en ese recinto cerrado. Además, pese a su condición de gigante de hielo, no podía negar que la partida con Darcy le había dejado con cierto calor.

Manteniendo aún en su memoria la imagen de la mortal escasa de ropa, Loki miró fijamente hacia una de las cámaras, sonriendo satisfecho. Sabía que, estuviera donde estuviera en aquella nave, ella también estaría observándole…

- La próxima vez no admitiré interrupciones…

Y con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante su propia advertencia, Loki volvió a pasear por su prisión, esperando el momento de salir.


	3. Confidencias

Notas iniciales: Bueno, pues aquí estoy de vuelta. Tengo que reconocer que, pese a la pereza inicial cuando he terminado de comer esta tarde, la cantidad de comentarios que me habéis hecho me ha animado a pasarme desde las cinco hasta la una terminando el tercer capítulo de la historia, revisándolo y corrigiéndolo para poder dejarlo ya subido. Así que gracias a todos/as por apalear a mi pereza ;)

Antes de dejaros con el capítulo quiero aprovechar para responder a algunos de los comentarios que me han llamado la atención. En el caso de Melisa, lo primero, espero que por fin pudieras ir a ver la peli, pero si a día de hoy aún no has podido, no te preocupes, que este capítulo no tiene mucho spoiler de la película. Es más invención mía, aunque el siguiente sí contará algo más de la pelicula, dejo el aviso :P También comentarte que, al igual que mencionó Crayolas, aunque me hubiera gustado poner más de los otros héroes en en capítulo anterior, cualquiera que hubiera visto el tema hubiera corrido a detenerlo y se habría perdido la gracia. Aun así, en este capítulo me he tomado la libertad de ponerlos un poco más, sobre todo en el caso de Tony Stark, que me encanta :P

Luego, a Anita. Te aseguro que miré y remiré miles de fotos de Loki en internet, tanto de Thor como en Los Vengadores, y la verdad, me parecían más azules que verdes. También es cierto que entre que ando con los ojos algo hinchados de la alergia, y que tampoco es que al actor le pusieran unas lentillas verdes cantosas, no te diría yo que no ande con la vista algo ida, pero al final, contrastando fics y carteles de la peli de los vengadores, donde los ha hecho más en plan dibujo, parece que querían que la gente los tomase como verdes, así que lo he arreglado en este capítulo. Desgraciadamente no encuentro forma humana para editar los dos anteriores sin cargármelos y resubirlos de nuevo, así que investigaré para cambiarlo cuando pueda.

Finalmente, a Crayolas (Con tu permiso, te acorto el nick, que es muy largo :P) De primeras gracias por el enorme comentario ;) Luego, en cuanto al asunto de Stark, casi me has leído la mente. El problema es que necesitaba de su irresponsable dejadez para este capítulo 3, así que por eso no lo puse en el 2. Lógicamente, como bien dices, cualquier otro hubiera ido corriendo a detener la partida, así que la única forma de que llegasen tan lejos era que nadie lo viera. Además, poner la misma excusa en dos capítulos habría sido repetitivo y me ahorraba la excusa buena para este capi nuevo :P En cuanto a Thor, realmente poniendo que tiene que tener más de mil años para haber sido conocido en la época vikinga antigua, estaba claro que virgen no iba a ser a estas alturas. Y en cuanto al hecho de que Darcy no se acordase de las cámaras, plantéate lo siguiente, ¿te habrías acordado tú de ellas con Loki medio desnudo delante? xD

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos/as por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste el capítulo nuevo y que sigáis comentando, que es lo que más me anima a seguir escribiendo, cueste lo que cueste. Nada más añadir que creo que volvió a quedarme un poco largo el capítulo, así que espero que no sea muy cansado de leer.

Besitos ^_^

**Cap3. CONFIDENCIAS**

Darcy llevaba diez minutos dando vueltas en su cama provisional, dentro de la pequeña habitación que SHIELD le había prestado. En cuanto Jane la sacó de la sala de confinamiento, le calló una buena reprimenda, pero el caso es que no se enteró ni de la mitad de lo que su jefa le estaba diciendo. Aunque su cuerpo había salido, su mente se había quedado en aquella prisión, por la que Loki seguía paseándose en cuanto volvieron a dejarlo a solas. Thor se quedó sin decir nada hasta que Jane terminó los sermones, algo desesperada cuando Darcy la miró con cara de "¿Qué me estabas diciendo?" una vez terminó. Fue cuando Thor únicamente añadió que debía tener cuidado, que Loki es más astuto de lo que parece, y todo un maestro del engaño.

Aunque Darcy asintió a su consejo, no era algo que ella no supiera ya. Es más, incluso estaba segura de que era la única en toda la nave que había visto más en él que el resto… y no precisamente en cuanto a visión física, ya que tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Loki únicamente con su pantalón.

A pesar de eso, ella se había dado cuenta de que Loki no estaba loco. Al menos no actúa como un loco, sino todo lo contrario. Es como si tuviese todo tan bien hilado que no mostrase preocupación alguna por nada, porque sabe que lo que sea que haya planeado, saldrá a pedir de boca. Darcy empezaba a suponer que, si nadie hasta ahora había querido ver eso, es porque les resultaba más fácil verlo como un desequilibrado y considerarlo sin más un enemigo al que aplastar.

Por suerte para ella, que no tenía ganas de más sermones, Coulson consideró que, ya que nadie se había enterado de su pequeña partida con Loki, quedase la cosa entre ellos. Claramente se lo iba a contar a Furia, eso no tenía ni que decirlo, pero al menos no aguantaría las miradas extrañas del resto de la nave. Estaba claro que era la única que veía a Loki como algo más que un demente dispuesto a esclavizar el planeta. En momentos así le molestaba pensar que, rodeada de tanta supuesta gente lista, se tuvieran tan pocas miras.

Estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir, así que se levantó y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. A todos les resultaba extraño que aún Loki no hubiera dado señales de un intento de fuga. Como no podían estar todos despiertos las veinticuatro horas, al caer la noche habían establecido unos tiempos de guardia para descansar todos, además de las cámaras que vigilaban los agentes de SHIELD que se habían quedado levantados. Al que había descuidado antes la cámara de Loki, cuando jugaron esa partida de Poker, lo habían relevado; y algo le decía a Darcy que lo harían bajar de la nave, despido en mano, en cuanto aterrizaran en el primer sitio. En el fondo le hubiera gustado darle las gracias por esos momentos de más intimidad con el prisionero, pero ahora que habían aumentado la seguridad, no veía forma de volver a ver al asgardiano.

Tenía aún tantas preguntas… Casi cuando parecía que empezaba a congeniar con él y que se soltaba un poco en su presencia, se la llevaron de allí como si hubiera corrido el mayor de los peligros. La reacción de Jane y los demás había sido, a su modo de verlo, muy exagerada. En todo momento, Loki no parecía haber tenido intenciones de hacerla ningún daño.

Sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza, Darcy sacó de la pequeña maleta que había traído su ordenador portátil. Los agentes de SHIELD se habían ocupado de llevar las cosas de Jane y de ella, que no fueran los bolsos de mano, a las habitaciones correspondientes de ambas.

En la sencilla mesa que tenía la habitación como escritorio, Darcy colocó el portátil y lo encendió, enchufándolo a la corriente y conectándolo a la red de SHIELD para el uso de internet. Fue cuando esa descabellada idea se le pasó por la cabeza…

Si la pillaban, se le iba a caer el pelo. De hecho lo más normal sería que, en apenas unos segundos, tuviera un grupo de cinco agentes tirando la puerta de su cuarto y llevándola a dar explicaciones al director Furia, ¿pero y si no la pillaban? La informática siempre le había gustado y, en más de una ocasión, había utilizado sencillos programas de hackeo para algún proyecto de prueba. A lo mejor podía colarse en los sistemas de SHIELD y acceder a sus cámaras de seguridad…

Era una completa locura, pero antes de pensarlo como debería, ya estaba sacando algunos cables de su bolsa, en cuanto comprobó la ausencia de cámaras dentro de la habitación. Al menos parecían respetar la intimidad de sus propios agentes y colaboradores.

Darcy buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche, colocándoselas y apartándose un poco el pelo, ligeramente alborotado. Sus ropas de diario habían sido sustituidas a la hora de dormir por un sencillo camisón de tirantes corto de lana fina, con escote redondeado y ligeramente por encima de las rodillas. Era bastante simple, en un tono azul claro con un gracioso gatito a la altura del pecho. Parecía un camisón de quinceañera, pero a ella le resultaba muy cómodo, aunque un poco escaso para usarlo para otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Además, el hecho de que lo tuviera desde hacía varios años hacía que le quedase un poco ajustado, aunque no solía darle mucha importancia.

Decidida, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio en cuanto terminó de colocar los cables pertinentes y empezó a trabajar. Cuanto más tecleaba en el pequeño portátil, más animada se sentía con la idea. Poco a poco, con sus programas para desencriptar claves, iba accediendo a algunas de las cámaras de seguridad, que iban cambiando en grupos de cuatro por su pantalla, hasta que dio con la que buscaba…

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro cuando vio en su pantalla la imagen de Loki, tal cual lo habían dejado, dando vueltas aún por su prisión blindada. Por un momento, Darcy le miró con una sonrisa algo atontada, pero sacudió la cabeza unos segundos después y se centró en la idea principal de su plan. Si grababa unos minutos a Loki en la prisión, cortando en el mismo punto, podría dejar la cámara bloqueada y reproducir desde su portátil una y otra vez la misma imagen, adaptando el contador de tiempo al instante en el que la programase, para que contase la hora desde ese punto y pareciera que no hay cambios en la prisión.

Por un momento se paró a pensarlo.

Era factible, desde luego. Tenía su complicación, pero era muy factible, aunque la idea de que realmente Loki pudiera hacerla daño la echó para atrás por un momento. ¿Acaso terminaría siendo ella la responsable de que el asgardiano se escapase? Y si así fuera… No es que precisamente, en SHIELD, fueran tan considerados de permitir que se les hackease su seguridad como si nada sin castigo para el artífice.

Mientras valoraba los pros y los contras, con su dedo sobre la tecla para empezar a grabar, la mirada de Loki se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cámara de la celda. Darcy miró a esos ojos verdes tan intensos por un segundo y, casi inconscientemente, su dedo pulsó la tecla, empezando a grabar. Por mucho que le mirase, algo en ella parecía incitarla a no tener miedo y a averiguar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se había formulado desde que había mirado a Loki nada más llegar a esa nave. Además, si se equivocaba en rotundo y la mataba, tampoco es que entonces tuviera que preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Con esa actitud despreocupada, Darcy grabó a Loki durante unos minutos, paseando por la celda blindada. Cuando volvió al punto de partida, detuvo la grabación y comprobó que, al reproducirla en el ordenador de nuevo, claramente parecía que Loki estaba dando vueltas continuamente. No es que hubiera hecho otra cosa desde que lo cogieron, salvo durante su partida de cartas, así que no parecía nada sospechoso.

Esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha por su trabajo, Darcy suspiró ligeramente mientras se dejaba a mano el recuadro con la cámara de Loki, y cambiaba los otros tres por otras cámaras. Dos de ellas las enfocó en los vigilantes del puente, que estaban charlando sin mirar a la pantalla. La última mostró el laboratorio, donde el excéntrico Tony Stark estaba al teléfono con una mujer rubia. Por lo que había visto en la tele, debía ser su ayudante, Pepper Potts. Obviamente no es que estuviera cumpliendo muy bien con su primer turno de vigilancia, aunque era de esperar.

Darcy acentuó su sonrisa con cierto orgullo cuando, al colocar el tiempo en su video, un minuto por encima del normal, empezó la cuenta atrás hasta que pulsó la tecla apropiada de su ordenador justo cuando el tiempo real de la cámara real coincidía con el tiempo exacto insertado en su video.

En apenas una fracción de segundo, la imagen de la cámara de la sala de confinamiento mostraba el tiempo pasando perfectamente, mientras que el video de Loki, paseándose por la sala, se iba repitiendo, ocultando lo que realmente estuviera pasando en la prisión.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Darcy suspiró unos instantes, pasándose las manos por el pelo entre nerviosa y animada. Lo había conseguido, pero eso solo era la parte fácil. Dejó el portátil encendido y trabajando en la mesita, manteniendo la imagen falsa de la cámara mientras cogía su bolso. Sacó cosas prescindibles, como las cartas, y las sustituyó por un par de cables más finos, su PDA y una bolsita con bombones variados. Con todo el trajín de esa tarde se había olvidado de cenar. Se puso las bailarinas negras que se había traído de zapatillas por si tenían que hacer noche, y se colgó el bolso al hombro, abriendo la puerta poco a poco.

Con una pequeña abertura de la puerta, pudo comprobar que no había guardias por los alrededores, así que sacó del bolso lo que parecía ser una pluma de escribir. Al abrirla se encendía un laser rojizo que, apuntando a las cámaras en su sensor de imagen, hacía que durante unos segundos se viera un reflejo difuso en la imagen lo suficiente como para pasar corriendo.

Definitivamente, la parte del ordenador era la más fácil… ¿De verdad le interesaban tanto las posibles respuestas de Loki como para jugarse el cuello de esa forma? Ciertamente no se detenía, así que estaba claro que, o sí le interesaban de verdad, o estaba desarrollando una afición especial por hacer de James Bond.

Riéndose por dentro de esa idea, siguió con su camino entre cámara y cámara, hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de confinamiento. Había podido escabullirse de los lugares más concurridos hasta llegar a ella y ahora tocaba volver a los cables.

Sacó su PDA del bolso, conectándola y enchufándola a la corriente por un lado y al panel numérico, que abría la puerta de metal blindado, con el otro cable. Intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible, metió un par de programas a trabajar para descifrar la contraseña, aunque el problema iba a ser el escáner de retina. Estaba segura de que solo los cargos más altos de SHIELD tenían autorización para abrir esta puerta. Tenía que encontrar un modo de saltarse ese paso… A lo mejor hackeando la seguridad principal de la sala durante un segundo, con un apagado momentáneo del sistema en el momento de introducir la contraseña, podría ser válido para abrir la puerta. Parecería casi como un salto de los que se tienen con las redes inalámbricas de internet y apenas se notaría.

Suspirando inquieta y esperando que no apareciera nadie por allí, empezó a prepararlo todo. Sería prácticamente imposible dar una explicación lo bastante inocente como para salir de semejante lío si justo la pillaban en ese lugar. Tenía que abrir la puerta cuanto antes.

En cuanto la combinación de los programas que estaban trabajando desencriptaron la contraseña numérica, Darcy empezó a introducirla cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Tensándose como el palo de una escoba, terminó de meter los números lo más rápido que pudo, bloqueando la seguridad en el instante en que la dio por válida, y saltando así al instante el escáner de retina. En cuanto la puerta empezó a abrirse, sacó los cables de la corriente y del panel de seguridad y entró como una bala. Justo cuando se veía la sombra del agente de guardia en la pared, la puerta se cerró del todo con Darcy dentro.

-ooooo-

En el laboratorio de la nave flotante de SHIELD las cosas estaban tranquilas. Todos se habían ido a dormir, dejando a Tony Stark en el primer turno de guardia. Él mismo se había ofrecido el primero para ello, ya que mejor quitárselo de encima lo antes posible y luego dormir de un tirón. Además, así tendría tiempo para llamar a Pepper y preguntarle qué tal su vuelo.

Con una petaca en la mano y un vaso de plástico en la otra, se sirvió una copa de buen wisky mientras aprovechaba una de sus pantallas holográficas para realizar la llamada. Estaba sentado cómodamente en una silla de ordenador, con las piernas apoyadas en una mesa y ligeramente tumbado. Mientras tomaba el primer trago de wisky, una mujer rubia en camisón apareció en la pantalla. Su sonrisa inicial pasó a una expresión entre paciente y divertida.

- Tony, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

Pepper era justo el tipo de mujer que, por su responsable forma de ser, no se hubiera fijado nunca en un hombre como Tony Stark, pero cuando el excéntrico multimillonario decidió sentar la cabeza, su hermosa asistente había sido desde hacía años su mejor opción, y se había terminado ganando su afecto, pese a su difícil forma de ser. Aun así, Pepper era siempre el perfecto equilibrio para él. Le hacía ser mejor y le daba una mínima responsabilidad, mientras que él, por su parte, hacía que ella pudiera divertirse de vez en cuando, dejando de lado el trabajo. Era la mujer perfecta para él.

Al escuchar como primer saludo esa pregunta, Tony puso su mejor expresión entre la ofensa y el drama, respondiendo carismático.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de decir que te alegras de verme? Encima que aprovecho mi guardia nocturna para saber cómo te ha ido el vuelo. Debería darte vergüenza…

La risa suave de Pepper sacó a Tony una encantadora sonrisa, añadiendo mientras alzaba su vaso de plástico.

- Además, estoy aguantando mucho en este trabajo. Que encima no parece que vaya a ser remunerado… Tú estás en esa habitación de lujo, con un provocativo camisón y… ¿eso del fondo es una botella de champagne? Y mira en donde me tengo yo que tomar una copa. Da pena echar este wisky en un simple vaso de plástico… es una crueldad.

Pepper negó de nuevo, riendo divertida.

- Vamos, no será para tanto. Además, en el fondo te sientes bien ayudando a los demás… y no olvides lo que te prometí para mi vuelta.

Le dijo eso último con una sonrisa algo más seductora, haciendo a Tony sonreír del mismo modo.

- Créeme, no puedo pensar en otra cosa…

La voz de su ordenador principal sacó al héroe de acero de su interesante conversación nocturna.

- Señor, alguien ha dado un salto a la seguridad de la nave. Se ha abierto la primera puerta de la sala de confinamiento.

La cara de Pepper mostró cierta preocupación al escuchar esa voz.

- Tony, ¿va todo bien?

El multimillonario resopló molesto por un momento. Bajó las piernas de la mesa y dejó en ella el wisky, respondiendo confiado.

- No cuelgues, vuelvo en un momento.

Se deslizó sobre la silla de ordenador con ruedas hasta las pantallas de las cámaras. En la cámara de la sala de confinamiento solo se veía a Loki, dando vueltas por la celda. Mirándolo extrañado, Tony se metió en su propia red. Había tenido acceso a los sistemas de SHIELD a su antojo desde que se había subido a la nave. Usando su propio sistema, descubrió la cámara pinchada, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

- Parece que no soy el único que se ha dedicado a jugar con controles ajenos…

Con un par de botones recuperó la imagen real de la cámara, viendo a Darcy, la joven asistente de Jane Foster, agachada contra la puerta de la sala de confinamiento. Parecía estar escondiéndose del agente de guardia.

- Vaya, vaya… una chica traviesa.

Murmuró Tony, con expresión divertida, y escuchando al momento a su asistente informático de nuevo.

- Señor, ¿activo la alarma de seguridad de SHIELD?

Tony se lo pensó por un momento, esbozando al final una sonrisa divertida y negando mientras agrandaba la pantalla de la sala de confinamiento, creando un holograma virtual algo más grande.

- No, esperemos a ver qué pasa. Si se ha tomado tantas molestias para colarse, sería desconsiderado por nuestra parte sacarla de ahí tan pronto. Además, tengo curiosidad por saber lo que espera conseguir de ese loco.

Dejando la cámara activa, aunque sin molestarse por el momento en el micrófono, Tony volvió a rodar en su silla, cogiendo el wisky de nuevo y sonriendo a la pantalla en la que aún esperaba su chica.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

-ooooo-

Darcy entró rápidamente a la sala de confinamiento, en cuanto se abrió la enorme puerta blindada. Se agachó al momento, debido a la proximidad de los pasos que acababa de escuchar y, por suerte, la puerta se cerró lo suficientemente rápido como para que no la vieran.

Agachada en el suelo y con la espalda pegada al metal de la puerta, Darcy se fijó entonces en la cara interrogante de Loki, llevándose rápidamente uno de sus dedos a los labios a modo de silencio y rogándole con la mirada que se comportase con normalidad. La expresión de Loki pasó de la sorpresa a una sonrisa entre divertida y curiosa, mientras Darcy se incorporaba lo justo para echar un vistazo rápido por la pequeña portilla de cristal en la puerta. El agente de guardia había pasado de largo, lo que la hizo suspirar con alivio.

De nuevo se volvió y, cuando Loki hizo amago de preguntar, le enfatizó de nuevo el gesto de silencio, seguido de las palmas de sus manos hacia él como pidiéndole que esperase. Apartándose un mechón ondulado de su pelo castaño, Darcy conectó de nuevo los cables de la PDA a la corriente y al panel de control de la celda hermética. Lo primero que hizo entonces fue cortar desde allí los micros de la sala. Teniendo en cuenta que Loki, según su hackeo de la cámara de seguridad, no hacía más que dar vueltas en silencio, escuchar dos voces con esa imagen sería demasiado sospechoso. En cuanto logró desactivarlo, resopló ligeramente con alivio y dirigió un dedo acusador hacia Loki, señalándole descaradamente.

- Te advierto que, si después de esto, intentas matarme, me debes la piedad de hacerlo antes de que me encuentren los demás. Como me pillen con lo que acabo de hacer, me tocará aguantar encima los sermones de todo el equipo antes de que me tiren con la nave en marcha.

Advirtió la joven asistente, haciendo reír a Loki por un momento. Eso hizo aparecer un leve toque rojizo en las mejillas de Darcy, volviendo a su trabajo con la PDA mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Loki. Aún la miraba con verdadera curiosidad.

- Sinceramente, creo que aún no sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

Darcy le sonrió por un momento, trasteando un par de cosas de nuevo en la PDA y entrando del todo en el sistema de la celda hermética. En cuanto pudo hackear la contraseña, la puerta de cristal blindado se abrió. Darcy sabía que solo tenía unos segundos entre la sorpresa de Loki y que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo. Apenas estaba abriéndose, arrancó los cables prácticamente del panel de control y corrió hacia la puerta, que empezó a cerrarse en cuanto llego al tope de apertura. Entró de un saltito justo para que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo tras ella. Aun así, Loki solo la miraba algo extrañado, sin hacer el amago de intentar escapar.

Darcy suspiró satisfecha, enroscando los cables de la PDA y guardándolo todo en su bolso, haciendo una fugaz reverencia a Loki, casi como el saludo de una actriz tras una buena obra de teatro. Cuando se incorporó sin alabanza alguna, se hizo un poco la ofendida.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Que acabo de colarme en los sistemas de media nave. Merecería un aplauso, aunque veo que no eres muy impresionable. Aun así me doy por satisfecha. Después de esto creo que podría entrar hasta en los archivos de la NASA.

Loki esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa, acercándose a Darcy entonces y haciéndola retroceder nerviosa por un momento. Por un lado, no tenía intención alguna de escapar, pero por otro se preguntaba si realmente esos estúpidos mortales esperaban que una mayor cercanía con la joven asistente lograra que colaborase más con ellos. Aun así, viendo cómo la habían sacado de allí hacía unas horas, le hacía plantearse si quizá ella había sido tan inconsciente de venir a escondidas. Si era así, su curiosidad empezaba a poderle. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho, aún a riesgo de que pudiera matarla?

Su sonrisa se acentuó con el sonrojo de Darcy, que prácticamente pegó la espalda al cristal al acabar a un palmo de ella.

- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerme que estas aquí sin que nadie más lo sepa? Dime, ¿qué te han ofrecido a cambio de jugarte la vida de esta manera? Podría matarte aquí mismo o utilizarte como moneda de cambio para salir de aquí.

Su voz sonaba a la vez peligrosa y sensual, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la mortal y llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de ella, rozando por un momento su suave mejilla. Al notar su temblor, rió por un momento, susurrándole algo más cerca de ella.

- Haces bien en temerme. Al menos hay mortales inteligentes en esta fortaleza flotante.

Darcy sintió que apenas podía mantenerse en pie por cómo le temblaban las piernas. Al acercarse Loki de esa manera, acabó con la espalda contra la pared, aunque la forma en la que sus ojos verdes se clavaban en ella, y su voz suave y sensual, la hacían debatirse entre sí lo que la hacía temblar era el miedo u otra cosa diferente…

Tragó saliva algo nerviosa por sus palabras, con las mejillas algo más coloradas pero sacando toda la fuerza que pudo. Respondió echándole valor al asunto y con más seguridad de la que esperaba demostrar.

- ¿De verdad te parece que después de lo de esta tarde me iban a dejar volver? Además, si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho… y si hubieras querido escapar, también. Podrías haber salido cuando abrí la puerta para entrar yo.

La expresión de Loki, pese a no cambiar su sonrisa, demostró cierta curiosidad en sus ojos. Eso animó ligeramente a Darcy, que se mostró algo más decidida y altanera. No sabía si sería una buena idea, pero tampoco es que hubiera pensado mucho en lo que haría una vez allí dentro, así que optó por la improvisación.

- Admítelo… tienes curiosidad por saber por qué estoy aquí.

Darcy suspiró aliviada cuando, tras su respuesta, Loki se rió ligeramente y se apartó de ella, paseándose de nuevo por la prisión.

- ¿Crees que es eso posible? Tus amigos piensan que únicamente he perdido la razón. Si es así, ¿por qué actuar con cualquier tipo de lógica? La curiosidad no deja de ser un impulso racional.

Aunque la respuesta de Loki la pilló un tanto desprevenida, estaba claro que, por el momento, había decidido conversar con ella. Más tranquila, se separó de la pared, colocándose bien su bolso en su hombro y acercándose esta vez ella a él, aunque con una pequeña distancia de seguridad. Algo más confiada, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

- Yo no creo que estés loco. La forma en la que actúas no es estúpida o irracional, ni tampoco instintiva. Más bien actúas como un jefe del crimen organizado, que sabe que lo tiene todo tan controlado que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Por eso se te ve tan tranquilo aquí dentro.

Darcy sonrió algo más, satisfecha cuando la expresión de Loki volvió a mostrar curiosidad hacia ella, deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente. Esos increíbles ojos verdes la ponían nerviosa, pero continuó con toda la confianza que pudo.

- Pareces despreocupado y riéndote de todo, pese a que estás aquí encerrado. No se me ocurre exactamente qué puedes haber planeado, pero un loco no actúa con tanta inteligencia. Está claro que hay más de lo que se ve, pero creo que a los demás les resulta más fácil verte como un desequilibrado que pensar que haces las cosas por alguna razón. Así no tienen que molestarse en entenderte.

Esas palabras parecieron tener un efecto repentino en Loki. Por primera vez empezó a mirar a esa atractiva mortal de forma distinta. Es cierto que, desde esa partida de cartas hacía unas horas, la había considerado una mujer atractiva, pero en ningún momento a la altura de poder recibir de ella algo más que no fuera una noche entretenida. En ese momento, la miraba casi como a una igual.

Darcy se dio cuenta y esbozó una sonrisa algo más tímida, pero confiada. Se acercó pasando junto a Loki a la escasa cama individual que parecía tener la sala. Era casi como esas camas sin sábanas de los campamentos de verano cutres, pero al menos era un buen sitio para sentarse.

Como si estuviera en un sitio normal, se sentó tranquilamente, dejando a un lado su bolso y dando un par de golpecitos a su lado en el colchón, como si ofreciese asiento a Loki.

En ese momento, el asgardiano cambió su gesto de nuevo, más desconfiado.

- ¿Para qué has venido?

La preguntó entonces, de forma directa y fría, clavando su mirada en los bellos ojos azules de la mortal. Pese a hacerlo de forma intimidante, Darcy mantuvo la calma junto con esa cálida sonrisa.

- Porque también yo tengo curiosidad por saber lo que te ha traído aquí. Creo que hay más en ti de lo que se ve a simple vista y quería conocerte.

La mirada interrogante de Loki hizo que Darcy se explicase de nuevo.

- Mira, no soy idiota. Sé que no voy a convencerte para que dejes la Tierra tranquila, y que tampoco vas a contarme tu vida, ni voy a salir de aquí siendo tu mejor amiga. Simplemente creo que toda criatura racional hace las cosas por un motivo. Solo quiero entender por qué…

A Loki le descolocó por completo esta respuesta. Le resultaba imposible de creer que hubiera una mortal a quien pudiera resultarle interesante por sí mismo. Normalmente, en Asgard, cualquier mujer mostraba más interés en conocer a su hermano y, después de todo lo que había hecho al llegar a la tierra, no entendía por qué Darcy de verdad parecía interesada en comprenderle, en lugar de tenerle miedo.

Movido por esa curiosidad sobre la mortal, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con una expresión más tranquila y natural.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? He matado decenas de mortales en apenas un par de días, he convertido en mis esclavos a dos de tus amigos. Lo único hasta ahora que he visto hacia mí en las gentes de este lugar ha sido miedo u odio. ¿Por qué te importan mis motivos?

Por primera vez, desde que había mirado a ese misterioso dios, Darcy se sintió diferente. Aunque Loki pudiera resultar peligroso en muchos sentidos, cruel, inmoral o demostrase esa supuesta superioridad a los mortales, verle sentado ahora a su lado, conversando con ella, le daba un aire mucho más humano. Su cálida sonrisa se volvió algo más amistosa y cualquier miedo que pudiera quedar en ella hacia él, desapareció. En ese momento parecía una persona normal, con sus inquietudes, como cualquiera. Quizá alguien a quien nadie se había molestado en entender.

Esta vez fue ella la que buscó sus ojos verde intenso, respondiendo decidida.

- Porque soy diferente, igual que tu. Me gusta pensar que siempre hay más de lo que vemos, y parece que tú eres de los que se cuestionan las cosas mucho más que los que tienes al lado. No parece que tengas algo especial en contra de este planeta, así que seguro que hay más de lo que parece.

La expresión de Loki se volvió algo distante y sombría. Por un momento, Darcy se preocupó y, temiendo que volviera a poner una barrera en esa conversación, cambió radicalmente de tema mientras sacaba la bolsa de bombones del bolso.

- Esto… ¿tienes hambre? No es mucho, pero he traído bombones. ¿En Asgard tenéis chocolate?

De nuevo Loki la miró extrañado, viendo cómo la bella mortal sacaba una especie de paquete de su bolso y lo abría, ofreciéndole el contenido. Ella cogió uno de los cuadrados marrones del interior, llevándoselo a los labios. Al ver que no la ocurría nada, aunque con cierta desconfianza, Loki cogió uno y lo probó. Era dulce y se deshacía en la boca prácticamente. Nunca había probado algo como eso, pero estaba delicioso. Sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa más cercana.

- Desgraciadamente no. Está delicioso. ¿Lo has llamado bombones?

Darcy sonrió de nuevo, al ver que Loki no se apartaba, asintiendo aunque negando con cierta condescendencia.

- Qué triste, no tener chocolate allí. A mí me daría algo si desapareciera el chocolate. Es el material del que están hechos. Los bombones es como se llama al chocolate elaborado en pequeñas porciones, como este.

Loki asintió con la explicación y, puesto que Darcy no le negó coger más, fue picoteando con ella, algo más cómodo con su presencia. Al menos, mientras comían, no parecía hacerle preguntas, aunque con la bolsa a la mitad, Darcy habló de nuevo tras chupar suavemente sus dedos tras el último bombón. A Loki le resultó imposible no mirarla con cierto deseo en ese momento. Era realmente atractiva y el escaso camisón, pese a resultar algo ridículo con ese animal dibujado, remarcaba claramente sus curvas.

- Bueno, creo que empezaré yo. Me llamo Darcy Lewis, tengo 23 años y acabo de terminar la carrera de ciencias políticas. Jane es mi primer trabajo. La ayudo a ella y a Erik Selvig en su trabajo sobre astrofísica. Básicamente estudian las estrellas y yo llevo los cafés y me aprovecho de su conexión a internet para bajar música. Los viernes me gusta cenar pizza, sobre todo de peperoni. Me encanta salir a bailar de vez en cuando y observar las estrellas en mis ratos libres, mientras escucho música en mi ipod. Adoro los caballos, pero nunca he podido permitirme tener uno y solo monté una vez, en una excursión del instituto. Soy géminis, no he tenido novio estable desde hace tres años y no me gusta conducir, así que no tengo carnet de coche.

Ante tal cantidad de información, Loki la miró descolocado. Darcy sonrió en ese momento, mientras cruzaba las piernas cómodamente, pese a su escaso camisón, añadiendo más alegre mientras cogía otro bombón de la bolsa.

- Bien, ahora tú. Puedes omitir cualquier detalle que no quieras contar, pero no creo que te haga daño decirme qué te gusta, de dónde vienes o qué haces en tu tiempo libre, además de intentar conquistar planetas.

Bromeó un poco, haciendo que Loki sonriese por un momento. Darcy le miró con una sonrisa algo más inocente. Así, hablando con ella y comiendo bombones, parecía mucho más agradable que cuando se comportaba como un prepotente. Además, esa sonrisa más sincera y atractiva la hacía temblar por dentro aun más que la traviesa y seductora que tenía durante su partida de cartas.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos en los que parecía pensárselo, Loki terminó por ceder y responderla. Igualmente, hasta que saliera de allí, no iba a causarle problemas contarle a Darcy lo que hasta Thor, por ejemplo, ya sabía de él.

- En fin, supongo que esta vez tú ganas… Me llamo Loki, hijo adoptivo de Odín y príncipe exiliado de Asgard. Me crié junto a Thor, como hermanos, aunque no he sido nunca muy sociable. No he dejado amigos en Asgard ni me he molestado en pensar si los tenía o no. Mi mejor don siempre ha sido la magia y he sido el mejor mago de Asgard hasta mi marcha. No suelen gustarme las fiestas, las considero banales y aburridas, y tampoco he conocido a ninguna mujer que considerase a mi altura, ni entre las diosas de Asgard. Tengo caballo propio, he estudiado sobre los distintos reinos del cosmos que componen el Yggdrasil y más allá de ellos. No tengo un alimento predefinido como preferido, pero tendía a coger fruta fresca, directamente de los árboles, cuando paseaba por los jardines del palacio.

Durante el tiempo que habló, Loki se fijó en la expresión de Darcy. Parecía realmente impresionada y, en cuanto terminó de contar lo que se le ocurrió, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo he hecho bien?

Casi parecía un nuevo juego, aunque en ese momento, Darcy sonrió como una niña, respondiendo alegremente.

- Qué pasada, ¿tenías un caballo? Y un príncipe, qué fuerte. ¿Entonces Thor también lo es? Jane va a alucinar, no nos dijo una palabra.

Dijo la mortal, prácticamente de carrerilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, mirando a Loki de nuevo como ofendida.

- ¿Te puedes creer que el muy desagradecido no nos había contado nada? Y pensar que me he tenido que enterar por ti… aunque puede que no llegase a cogernos mucha confianza con eso de atropellarlo…

En ese momento, Loki pareció mostrar verdadero interés en la conversación, acentuando esa sonrisa traviesa y preguntando a Darcy con curiosidad.

- ¿Lo atropellasteis?

Darcy paró en seco, mirando a Loki algo apurada.

- Esto… bueno… sí, es que calló justo delante y se chocó con nuestra camioneta. Luego me asustó y lo paralicé con un arma eléctrica y… en fin, luego Jane lo atropelló echando marcha atrás sin querer, cuando fuimos a recogerlo del hospital…

Le contó Darcy, haciendo reír a Loki con ganas.

- Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo. El poderoso Thor… derrotado por un vehículo humano.

Respondió el asgardiano, divirtiéndose con la historia. Darcy no pudo evitar sonreír algo más. Visto así tenía su gracia, aunque no pensaba que a Thor le hubiera hecho mucha.

- Bueno, resultó bastante curioso, la verdad. Aunque no termino de entender por qué no os lleváis bien.

El gesto de Loki se torció en ese momento, haciendo suspirar a Darcy y sonreírle comprensiva. Iba a decirle que no tenía que responderla, cuando él la sorprendió con un suspiro, bajando la mirada y contestando con sinceridad.

- Nunca fui más que su sombra. Thor era el favorito de nuestro padre, el aspirante al trono. Siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, de hermosas mujeres y cualquier error que cometía no importaba. En más de una ocasión yo le he librado de sus problemas, ¿y para qué? Daba igual lo que hiciera el poderoso Thor, los actos inconscientes que cometiera… A él todo se le perdonaba. Y estaba claro por qué…

Darcy notó en ese momento cómo Loki apretaba los puños. No lo pensó y, por pura inercia, llevó una de sus manos a la más cercana de él, cogiéndola suavemente con una sonrisa más dulce. Loki la miró sorprendido con ese gesto.

- ¿Es por eso? ¿Crees que como Thor era antes el irresponsable, te valorarán más si cambias los papeles? Parece que no te está saliendo muy bien…

Aunque la reacción normal de Loki habría sido despreciar los comentarios de una mortal, en lugar de eso, dejó escapar una risa sarcástica, apartando su mano de la de Darcy. Aun así, pese a que mostraba que no le importaba lo más mínimo esa situación, ella sentía que, en el fondo, empezaba a ver un lado en Loki que no esperaba que tuviera. Realmente parecía importarle su familia.

- Está claro. Thor es hijo legítimo. Yo no soy más que un estúpido trofeo más para el padre de todos.

Dijo Loki con rabia en su voz, levantándose de golpe. Darcy suspiró algo apenada. De todos los sentimientos que el asgardiano podría haberle inspirado, la lástima nunca la hubiera esperado.

Tenía razón, Loki era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista y, en ese momento, ella tuvo la necesidad de hacerle sentir mejor. Se levantó también, acercándose sin miedo y poniéndose delante de Loki. Decidida le respondió sinceramente, conteniendo los nervios que la provocaban esos intensos ojos verdes sobre los suyos.

- Seguro que para ellos eres mucho más que eso. He visto cómo te mira Thor… igual que Jane a mí. Se preocupa por ti. Puede que no sea tu hermano de verdad, pero le importas.

Por un momento, Loki sintió que la mirada de Darcy le desarmaba. Aun así, hacía tiempo que había renunciado a los sentimentalismos como esos. Nadie le había demostrado que realmente le importase lo que pudiera pasarle. Nadie le había valorado por encima de Thor… ni siquiera durante el escaso periodo que fue Rey de Asgard.

Esa máscara de crueldad volvió a él de nuevo, esbozando su sonrisa traviesa y sarcástica, mientras se soltaba bruscamente de la mano de Darcy, respondiéndola con rabia y dureza. Después de lo que ya había hecho en Midgard, no necesitaba la compasión de un humano.

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? No eres más que una simple mortal. ¡¿De verdad crees que a alguien podría importarle un monstruo? ¡Adelante! ¡Demuéstralo!

Le gritó al final furioso, sin pensar, y con la intención de apartarse.

De todas las cosas que Loki hubiera podido anticipar, de todo lo que hubiera pensado que podría pasarle en ese lugar, para lo único que no estaba preparado era para esto.

Darcy sintió en ese momento que cualquier tipo de razón abandonaba su mente. De alguna forma, la frustración de Loki y su odio y desconfianza, la hicieron sentir una punzada en su pecho. ¿Tan mal lo había pasado para que creyera que ni a su propia familia le importaba?

A ella si le importaba… No sabía de qué manera, o hasta qué punto, pero sentía que le importaba. Sin plantearse las consecuencias, se acercó a Loki, sin darle tiempo a apartarse.

Antes del que el asgardiano pudiera darse cuenta de la situación, su gesto pasó de la ira a la sorpresa más absoluta, al sentir los suaves labios de la mortal reclamando intensamente los suyos.

-ooooo-

Hacía un rato que Tony Stark había terminado tanto su llamada telefónica como su improvisada copa de wisky. Aunque había curioseado en algunos momentos la conversación entre Darcy y Loki, ahora se entretenía más descargando algunos de los archivos confidenciales de SHIELD. Estaba pensando que lo mejor sería contrastar esos datos mañana con el doctor Banner, que era el único en toda la nave que parecía entenderse con él.

Por un momento le dio por echar otro vistazo a la cámara de la sala de confinamiento cuando empezó a escuchar que el prisionero alzaba la voz. Si la cosa se complicaba, le tocaría dar la alarma y sacar a la chica de allí lo antes posible.

Se centró en los reproches que parecía estar haciéndole el loco extraterrestre a la preciosa ayudante, que por cierto, no estaba nada mal con ese escaso camisón de verano.

Tony fue a cogerse un cacahuete de la bolsa que tenía abierta en la mesa, como si estuviera viendo una peli, cuando vio por la cámara cómo Darcy se echaba prácticamente en brazos de Loki, metiéndole la lengua descaradamente.

Casi se atraganta con el cacahuete, empezando a toser y dirigiéndose al momento a su ayudante informático.

- Reactiva la cámara falsa. No creo que sea saludable para nadie ver eso.

Dijo aún sorprendido por la situación y tomando un trago de agua para que pasase el cacahuete.

- Señor, ¿no quiere que mantenga la imagen real de la cámara? El capitán Rogers ya está de camino para relevarle.

Tony negó al momento, aunque sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

- No, no parece que vaya a pasar nada en esa celda ajeno a los deseos de sus habitantes. Y es mejor no asustar al capitán Rogers. Está mayor para dejarle ver ese tipo de contacto físico en directo. No queremos ser los responsables de que sufra un infarto.

Bromeó el multimillonario, mientras en la pantalla volvía a aparecer el video falso del ordenador de Darcy, camuflando totalmente lo que en ese momento estaba pasando realmente en la prisión hermética.

Mientras Tony recogía sus cosas, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando paso a un Steve Rogers en pantalón de chándal y con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. Estaba claro que había salido con el tiempo justo de la cama para hacer la guardia.

- ¿Novedades, señor Stark?

Preguntó formal, nada más entrar. Tony se contuvo la carcajada en ese momento, negando alegremente.

- Nada digno de mención, capitán. Páselo bien.

Respondió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a un extrañado Steve antes de salir y empezar a reírse por el camino, ya lejos del laboratorio. Al menos, lo bueno era que el capitán Rogers tenía menos conocimientos de informática que un mono de literatura clásica. Quizá no era muy prudente dejar las cámaras hackeadas, pero quien sabe… A lo mejor la joven asistenta de Foster resultaba mejor espía que la agente Romanov y le sacaba algo útil de información al prisionero, aunque fuera de forma poco profesional…

-ooooo-

Loki apenas era consciente de lo que habían desencadenado sus palabras. En cuanto gritó a Darcy, ella llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se abrazó a él, plantándole los labios encima de los suyos. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron completamente, quedándose paralizado por un momento, mientras la joven mortal le besaba sin importarle absolutamente nada. Ni quien era él, ni lo que había hecho, ni lo que pudiera hacer después…

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, su cuerpo, tan pegado al de él, hizo que por un momento se olvidase de todo. Al final, sus deseos pudieron más que cualquier pensamiento.

Su gesto, antes furioso, se relajó, y sus ojos verdes se cerraron cuando sus fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de Darcy, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo y correspondiendo a su beso con la misma pasión.

Darcy se estremeció con ese abrazo. No había pensando en las consecuencias cuando, frustrada por no saber qué hacer para demostrar a Loki que no era el monstruo que se pensaba, se había abrazado a él para besarle de esa forma.

En parte sintió que lo había deseado desde esa partida de cartas, pero no esperaba que fuese a ocurrir más allá de sus sueños. Cuando Loki la correspondió, pegándola a él, todo su cuerpo tembló, mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un intenso color rojizo.

Fue como si el tiempo se parase para ambos, hasta que Darcy sintió la necesidad de respirar. Suavemente, separó sus labios de los de Loki, con un leve suspiro pero sin soltarse. Sentía que, si se apartaba de él, le temblaría tanto el cuerpo que no podría quedarse de pie.

El asgardiano parecía tan confuso como ella, aunque pareció tener un momento de lucidez, intentando soltarla mientras le susurraba de forma no muy sincera.

- No deberías…

Al momento, decidida y aún temblorosa, Darcy llevó suavemente uno de sus dedos a los labios de Loki, silenciándole al momento. Ahora sí que había perdido la cabeza.

- Cállate…

Le susurró ella, justo antes de llevar de nuevo sus labios a los de él. Esa decisión fue lo último que rompió cualquier tipo de cordura en la mente de Loki. Respondió a los labios de la mortal ardientemente, reclamándolos con el mismo fuego de ella y cogiéndola firmemente por la cintura.

Darcy dejó de pensar al mismo tiempo y todo perdió importancia. El lugar, los hechos, el mañana… ahora solo estaba ese dios misterioso y el deseo que no podía contener tras esa partida de cartas.

Le empujó suavemente entre besos hasta la precaria cama, justo cuando Loki la alzó en brazos y se sentó con ella, dejándola sobre él. Notaba más cálido el cuerpo de la mortal cuando la aferró aún más entre sus brazos, suspirando y mirándola intensamente antes de besarla de nuevo.

Darcy tembló cuando sus labios se abrieron con los de Loki, dejando que su lengua se enredase con la de él, mientras llevaba sus manos por instinto a los fuertes hombros del asgardiano. No supo cómo, bajando ligeramente por su pecho, encontró el cierre de su camisa.

Detuvo su beso por un momento, fijando sus ojos azules en esos verde esmeralda tan increíbles. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y la forma en que sus voluminosos pechos subían y bajaban por su respiración agitada encendían aun más el deseo de Loki. Era como si ella estuviera preguntándole con su mirada si seguía.

Qué diablos… Loki sonrió de forma seductora y totalmente seguro. No podía evitar lo que pasase mañana, ni nada de lo que hiciera antes o después impedirían lo que tenía que hacer. Si existía la posibilidad de perder, y de que pudiera morir como pago por sus actos, se llevaría el recuerdo de Darcy con él…

Tomó las manos de ella y las hizo soltar su camisa, quedando ligeramente abierta antes de tomar de nuevo su fina cintura entre sus brazos y atraerla suave pero firme hacia él.

Darcy sonrió algo tímida con ese gesto tan decidido, pero a la vez se dejó llevar. Volvió a besar a Loki, moviéndose suavemente sobre él por instinto, mientras le apartaba la camisa y acariciaba sus hombros y su espalda. Empezaba a notar cómo su forma de moverse abultaba el pantalón del asgardiano y sabía que, aunque cualquiera de los dos hubiera querido, ya no podían parar esto.

Las manos de Loki recorrían a su antojo el cuerpo de Darcy, deslizándose desde su cintura hacia arriba, recorriendo su espalda hasta los tirantes de su camisón. Entre suspiro y suspiro, sin apenas parar de reclamar los dulces labios de ella, apartó la parte de arriba de su camisón, dejándoselo por la cintura. Una de sus manos la devolvió a sus caderas, intensificando el movimiento que hacía sobre él, mientras la otra tomaba directamente uno de los voluminosos pechos de la joven mortal.

Darcy no pudo contener un fugaz gemido con ese contacto, buscando la mirada de Loki de nuevo, antes de volver a besarle. No es que no hubiera estado con ningún otro tío antes, pero esto era diferente. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo por nadie.

Sus suaves caricias pasaron de nuevo a los hombros de él, enredando en ocasiones sus manos en su pelo negro, y recorriendo suavemente su pecho hacia abajo con las palmas de sus manos. Loki no estaba tan fuerte como Thor, o como algún otro que Darcy hubiera conocido, pero aun así se le notaba fuerte y, aunque en menor medida, sus músculos se marcaban ligeramente por la excitación del momento.

Por su parte, Loki había tomado a muchas mujeres, diosas que por despecho o por falta de atención por parte de Thor, se habían conformado con él. Y ahora, esa mortal que le besaba con tanto deseo, le hacía sentir claramente que, aunque la hubieran dado a elegir, aun así le habría escogido a él.

Ese sincero gemido que escapó de los enrojecidos labios de la joven le hizo sonreír seductor, intensificando sus caricias en el pecho de la joven humana, mientras sus labios pasaban de los de ella a la suave piel de su cuello, recorriéndolo con intensos besos mientras la arqueaba sobre él ligeramente.

Darcy cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo los labios de Loki, y un nuevo gemido más intenso siguió a un repentino estremecimiento cuando él pasó de su cuello a su pecho, tomándolo ahora con sus labios mientras sus fuertes manos recorrían su espalda.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, presionando algo más sus caderas contra las de él entre temblores, causados por la traviesa lengua de Loki. Sentía que se derretía entre sus brazos, hasta que se detuvo y la miró con esa sonrisa tan seductora. Darcy volvió a besarle, totalmente encendida y bajando sus manos por el abdomen de él hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón. Lo soltó decidida, mientras enredaba su lengua con la de Loki, y sentía las manos de él pasar de su cintura a sus muslos.

La joven mortal contuvo un grito de asombro en ese momento, cuando el asgardiano la levantó por la cintura con facilidad con un solo brazo, poniéndose de pie con ella y dejando que su pantalón cayese del todo por su propio peso, antes de hacer desaparecer sus botas con un chasquido y tumbarla sobre la cama.

Loki sonrió con ese gesto de sorpresa, poniéndose sobre ella y separando sus piernas. Llevó sus labios al cálido vientre de la muchacha, recorriéndolo hasta su ombligo y apartándola el resto de su ropa, manteniendo para ella esa sonrisa traviesa y seductora. Pese a que era una cama individual, con uno encima del otro cabían perfectamente.

Entonces, Darcy le miró de forma diferente, haciendo que Loki se detuviera por un momento. Aunque su cuerpo mostraba claramente que le deseaba tanto como él, en los bellos ojos azules de la mortal había algo que jamás había visto en otra mujer. Sumado a sus húmedos labios por cada beso y el rubor en sus mejillas, Loki se detuvo a contemplarla por un momento, tumbándose entre sus piernas y acariciando una de las suaves mejillas de Darcy. Ella se estremeció, sintiendo nuevo estremecimiento en su pecho cuando el asgardiano la sonrió con calidez, susurrándole sobre ella.

- Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso…

En ese momento, Darcy se dio cuenta de que Loki nunca sería como los chicos que había conocido. No era el villano que le habían pintado cuando llegó con Jane. Puede que no fuera todo lo romántico que podría ser Thor, o que por razones que aún desconocía hubiera hecho daño a tanta gente, pero supo que en ese momento, sintiéndole sobre ella y con la forma en que la miraba, nada que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro haría que él pudiera perder el hueco que acababa de ganarse en su corazón.

Decidida, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y volviendo a entregarle sus labios. Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, con una fugaz punzada cuando Loki la tomó, sintiendo en sus caderas las fuertes manos de él, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Darcy notaba el cuerpo de Loki algo más frío que el suyo, pero aun así no le importaba. Sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del asgardiano mientras movía por inercia sus caderas con las de él, dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan increíble. Cuando sus labios no se entregaban a los de su dios, suaves suspiros quedaban como único sonido en esa hermética prisión de cristal, que se empañaba ligeramente en la zona más cercana a la cama por el fuego que ambos desprendían.

Loki no podía evitar que la forma en la que ella suspiraba le alentase a tomarla más intensamente, buscando en ocasiones, entre cada beso, sus brillantes ojos azules. Cuanto más parecía hacerla sentir, más disfrutaba él con ella. En un momento en que sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, una leve punzada en sus hombros le hizo notar que Darcy había clavado sus uñas sin querer, arañándole ligeramente. Eso le sacó una leve sonrisa traviesa, llevando de nuevo sus labios al cuello de la mortal mientras tomaba sus piernas y las llevaba en torno a su cintura. Ella no se negó, y en cuanto se sujetó a él, le rodeó las caderas con uno de sus brazos y se levantó con el impulso del otro, alzando a Darcy y girándola para empujarla con firmeza contra el cristal de la prisión.

Ese gesto de sorpresa, seguido del intenso gemido de ella, hizo a Loki esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha mientras tomaba a la mortal de esa forma, sujetándola contra el resistente cristal mientras la notaba temblar entre sus brazos. Ninguna mujer antes había mostrado disfrutar tanto con él…

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron de nuevo en los azules de Darcy, que apenas podían permanecer abiertos por las sensaciones que la provocaba. Mientras mantenía una de sus manos en las caderas de ella, sujetándola, la otra cogió una de las manos de la joven mortal en sus hombros, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyándola igualmente contra el cristal, notando que empezaba a flaquear cada vez más con ella. A pesar de tener la fuerza de un dios, incluso los dioses más poderosos terminan agotándose al tomar así a una mujer.

En apenas unos minutos, con un nuevo beso aún más intenso, Darcy apretó con fuerza la mano de Loki junto a la suya, sintiendo cómo en el último empujón de él, una intensa sacudida le recorría todo el cuerpo, temblando como un flan contra ese cristal.

El asgardiano sonrió al sentir ese último momento de placer de la mortal, cediendo con ella al final y apretándola contra su cuerpo una última vez, antes de acompañar con su propio cuerpo esos temblores agotados de ella.

Ya ni se acordaba de la última mujer que había tomado, pero ni todas las diosas de Asgard podrían haberle dado la sensación tan intensa que había experimentado con Darcy esa noche.

Tras un nuevo suspiro, Loki sonrió satisfecho, soltándola poco a poco y ayudándola a sentarse con él en la cama. Apoyó la espalda contra el cristal, sentado en el colchón fino mientras Darcy, sudando y aún con las mejillas coloradas, se apartaba un poco sus rizos castaños pegados a sus hombros, antes de recostarse junto a Loki, sentada a su lado y abrazándole con una sonrisa tranquila.

Por inercia, él la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, realizando un movimiento sencillo con su mano libre y haciendo aparecer su abrigo oscuro, para cubrir a Darcy con él y abrazarla contra su pecho. Apoyó la barbilla ligeramente sobre la cabeza de ella, mientras mantenía esa mezcla en su sonrisa entre la satisfacción del momento y su habitual sonrisa burlona y divertida. Entonces le dio por pensar en ello, y no necesitó mucho para asegurarse a sí mismo que, por mucho que le diera vueltas, lo que acababa de hacer era lo único que no lamentaría haber hecho en Midgard, pasase lo que pasase.

Mientras acariciaba el suave pelo castaño de la joven mortal, Darcy suspiró tras unos minutos, alzando la mirada algo sonrojada y esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

- ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar?

Loki rió ligeramente con ese comentario. Realmente había sido demasiado espontaneo para asimilarlo como algo natural, pero a él siempre se le había dado bien responder a cualquier cosa, por muy sorprendente que fuera.

- Que acabo de entender por qué Thor ahora prefiere a las mujeres mortales. Desbordabas una pasión que nunca había visto antes.

Darcy soltó una pequeña risita algo tímida con esa respuesta, negando divertida y acurrucándose algo más en brazos de Loki, explicándose un poco.

- Oye… qué sepas que esto no es lo mío. Ya sabes, eso de acostarme con el primer desconocido que se me cruza. Esta ha sido la primera vez que me pasa…

Loki rió un poco de nuevo con esa afirmación, negando al momento.

- No lo había pensado, si lo dices por eso. Pero tampoco te inquietes por lo que ha ocurrido. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que estuve con una mujer así… y aunque resulte difícil de admitir, ni juntando a todas las que he tomado hasta ahora, podrían igualar tu fuego.

Darcy se sonrojó ligeramente con ese sincero cumplido, esbozando una leve sonrisa y acariciando suavemente el pecho de Loki con una de sus manos, agradeciendo el abrigo de él ahora que empezaba a recuperar su temperatura normal.

- Bueno… también tú has sido el mejor para mí. Espero que a partir de ahora no me aburran los mortales, porque eres el único dios sin compromiso que conozco.

Bromeó por un momento, aunque hablando entonces algo más en serio, buscando de nuevo los intensos ojos verdes del asgardiano.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Olvida lo que sea que quieres hacer aquí y yo olvidaré mi trabajo con Jane. Llévame contigo a Asgard y enséñame tu mundo. Seguro que Thor se alegraría de que volvieras con él, y podrías arreglar las cosas.

Loki la miró por un momento. Sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron ligeramente con la idea. Solo con planteársela, la imagen del mago de los chitauri apareció en su cabeza, sintiendo la misma punzada de dolor que hacía unos días le había recordado la necesidad de que su plan saliera a la perfección.

Con ese dolor aun latente, se levantó bruscamente de la cama, apartándose de la mortal unos pasos con una de sus manos en su frente, suspirando de forma entrecortada. Darcy le miró asustada por un momento, notando su gesto de dolor y levantándose también. Con el abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo por encima de sus pechos, se acercó a Loki, haciéndole volverse al sujetarle por uno de sus brazos. Llevó su mano libre al rostro de él, estremeciéndose un poco cuando le cogió la mano y la apretó contra su mejilla, como si el toque de ella pudiera aliviar cualquiera que fuese ese dolor que había sentido.

- No puedo… ya no puedo pararlo. Tengo que hacerlo…

En parte sentía que quería explicárselo. Aunque intentase negarlo, esos momentos anteriores habían creado un vínculo con la joven humana que ni él mismo terminaba de comprender, pero entonces ella solo sonrió, sorprendiéndole de nuevo.

- No importa… Estoy segura de que tienes una buena razón para lo que estás haciendo.

De alguna forma, esa respuesta hizo a Loki recuperar una leve sonrisa. Es lo que realmente le ha atraído de Darcy desde el principio. No sabe si confía en él o no, pero no le cuestiona todo lo que hace o le reprocha que pueda estar mal. Ella solo se ofrece a estar ahí, por si la necesita. Es una lástima saber que no ha sido el momento más apropiado para conocerla.

De nuevo su sonrisa se acentuó algo más traviesa y seductora cuando Darcy se acercó más a él, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo libre y proponiéndole con una sonrisa inocente y rebelde a la vez.

- Y ya que aún queda noche… no deberíamos desaprovecharla. Quien sabe lo que pasará mañana…

Loki la tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo cuando ella dejó caer el abrigo al suelo, besándole intensamente y volviendo a entregarse a él.

Durante las próximas horas no solo tomó todo lo que pudiera desear de la hermosa mortal, sino que también dejó a ella grabar en él cada momento de intenso deseo que liberaron juntos, hasta que, agotada tras la última vez, Darcy se quedó dormida sobre Loki, sin ocultar una feliz sonrisa. Al final había merecido la pena jugarse la bronca de su vida y, si al día siguiente la tiraban por alguna ventana de la aeronave, al menos habría sido después de la mejor noche de su vida.

-ooooo-

Jane se despertó sobre las diez de la mañana. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloreasen al ver a Thor sentado a su lado, apartándole con cariño de la cara un mechón de su pelo castaño claro. Ya debían estar levantados la mayoría y, pese a que se quejó un poco por el hecho de que no la hubieran despertado, la respuesta de Thor sobre lo hermosa que estaba mientras dormía fue suficiente para recuperar una enamoradiza sonrisa al salir de la cama.

Supuso que, como aún no había muchos progresos, de nuevo el día se lo pasaría en el laboratorio. En cuanto se vistió y desayunó con Thor, él y Jane se acercaron al laboratorio principal, donde el doctor Banner y el capitán Rogers ya estaban charlando sobre las propiedades del bastón que le habían quitado a Loki.

Saludaron al entrar y Thor buscó con la mirada la pantalla en la que se veía a su hermano dando vueltas por su celda. Dirigiéndose a Banner, preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Ha mostrado algún indicio de intentar escapar o realizar alguno de sus trucos de magia?

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de nuevo, entrando un adormilado Tony Stark, bostezando y con un café en la mano, mientras Banner respondía.

- Que va. Lleva dando vueltas toda la noche. Ni se ha sentado. Pensaba que vosotros también dormiríais.

Comentó extrañado por la actitud de Loki, mientras Rogers añadía cruzado de brazos.

- Durante mi guardia también estuvo así. Ha terminado poniéndome nervioso con tanta vuelta…

En ese momento, Tony se acercó como si nada al monitor, trasteando un par de botones mientras le daba un trago a su café.

- Perdón, culpa mía. Tu asistente tiró abajo la seguridad anoche y pirateó el micro y la cámara de la celda. Pensé que lo más sano para el puritano del capitán era dejarlas así.

Dijo más hacia Jane, aunque sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Steve estaba a punto de protestar cuando, al pulsar el último botón, la imagen continua de Loki dando vueltas cambió a la imagen real de la cámara. Sentado en la pequeña cama de la celda y con varias prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo, claramente algunas de la Tierra, Loki permanecía con una sonrisa tranquila, pese a estar despierto, acariciando suavemente el ondulado pelo castaño de la joven que dormía desnuda a su lado, únicamente cubierta por el abrigo del asgardiano.

La cara de Jane era un poema. Casi parecía al borde de un colapso. Thor miraba la pantalla como si fuera una broma y Steve apartó la vista al momento por decoro, aunque lanzándole a Stark una mirada asesina. Banner simplemente se encogió de hombros, negando y volviendo al asunto de la vara, mientras que Tony miraba divertido la escena, justo cuando Natasha pasaba por la puerta.

- Ey, Nat, dile a Furia que la próxima vez prefiero ir yo detenido. Está claro que aquí se lo pasan mejor los presos que los que trabajamos.

Le soltó Tony a la agente Romanov, que suspiró entre sorprendida e incómoda en cuanto se acercó a mirar la pantalla. El multimillonario aprovechó para pasar por delante de Thor, de camino a la puerta, dándole unas palmaditas condescendientes en el brazo.

- Espero que no haya sido el único, porque la verdad, sería muy triste con lo que dicen que llevas esperando.

Le soltó al dios del trueno mientras se marchaba con su café en mano. La cara de Jane pasó del shock a la vergüenza, con ese comentario, y luego al enfado, señalando a Thor.

- Ni se te ocurra intentar impedírmelo. Voy a matar a tu hermano.

La joven científica salió de allí, de camino a la sala de confinamiento mientras Thor echaba un último vistazo a la pantalla, mirándola con reproche como si fuera el mismísimo Loki.

Maldita fue la hora en que a su hermano le dio por pasar a ser el hermano irresponsable…

-ooooo-

Notas finales: Para no hacerlos spoiler del capítulo, comento un par de cosas en relación que no quería revelar antes, para no daros pistas. Lo primero, aviso que hay una escena un poco subida de tono xD (Aviso que llega tarde, pero bueno, para eso el fic está clasificado como M :P)

Segundo, no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan los hackeos, métodos de espionaje variados, y ni siquiera los editores simples de video. Me he inventado totalmente toda la movida que ha hecho Darcy para colarse en la celda, así que si alguien entiende del tema y cree que tendría que haber tirado de otro método, estoy abierta a comentarios :P Es más, incluso el detalle del laser en la cámara lo saqué del principio de la peli de Tron Legacy, cuando el prota se cuela en el edificio. Si alguien la ha visto sabrá a lo que me refiero.

Tercero y último. Todo lo referente a edad de Darcy y a aficiones de ella y de Loki que no salga en ningún sitio es inventado, porque la verdad, no encontré nada por ahí que comentase las aficiones de Loki antes de la película, que fueran aficiones agenas a incordiar a Thor, ni las de Darcy además de la obvia, que es la música.

Por lo demás creo que todo está bien explicado en el capítulo, así que besitos de nuevo ;)


	4. La Fuga de Loki

Notas iniciales: Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos aquellos/as que me habéis dejado comentarios pese a que he tardado más de medio año en actualizar. Lamentablemente, aunque lo de mi mascota se soluciónó, he tenido algunos problemillas en este tiempo y, siendo sincera, era como si a mi musa la hubieran pegado un tiro y les estuviera costando encontrar reemplazo. Por fin y gracias a la ayuda de algunas cosas, además de tener siempre presentes vuestros comentarios, he sido capaz de sentarme de nuevo, ponerme a escribir y dejaros un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste, aunque sea más un capítulo de transición.

No puedo responder a cada comentario, porque reconozco que son muchos y, si me pongo, algo me dice que al final no me daría tiempo a publicar hoy, así que solo os doy las gracias a todos/as y espero que, pese a la espera, sigáis leyendo, porque son todos esos comentarios los que hacen que, aunque tarde, no deje de lado esta historia.

Intentaré actualizar antes la próxima vez, aunque como sigo con algún problemilla, no sé para cuando podré tener el próximo capítulo, pero al menos intentaré que no sea tanto tiempo como para este, ya que ahora tengo algo que me dá cierta inspiración.

Sin más os dejo con el cuarto capítulo y gracias de nuevo por todo vuestro apoyo.

Muchos besos y no dejéis de leer las notas finales del capítulo ^_^

**Cap4. LA FUGA DE LOKI**

Jane no fue consciente de que no tenía ni idea de cómo abrir la sala de confinamiento hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta. Había salido como un rayo, seguida de Thor, en cuanto esa desconcertante imagen había aparecido en la cámara. Conocía a Darcy, y precisamente cómo la conocía sabía que a veces hacía muchas locuras, pero no hasta un punto tan serio. Loki era demasiado peligroso. Lo que le hizo a Thor y lo que causó en Nuevo México ya debería ser suficiente como para que su asistente y amiga hubiera querido tener a ese loco lo más lejos posible.

Pero no… Resulta que no le bastaba con desnudarse con él jugando al póker. Tenía que tirárselo…

Iba a volverse de nuevo, con esos nervios, cuando vio que, tras un preocupado Thor, aparecía Natasha Romanoff. Ante el impulso del dios del trueno de decir algo para calmarla, Jane alzó la mano en señal de negación y se dirigió directamente a la agente de SHIELD.

- Por favor, ¿puede abrir esta puerta? Hay que sacar a Darcy de ahí.

Thor suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Jane con cierta disculpa. En parte no dejaba de sentir que todo lo que estaba relacionado con Loki era culpa suya. A fin de cuentas, si él no se hubiera comportado como un crío belicista, su padre no le habría desterrado a Midgard y Loki nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de hacer daño a ese reino.

Al ver la expresión cabizbaja de Thor, mientras Natasha se acercaba a los controles, Jane relajó su gesto un poco y esbozó una leve sonrisa, alzándose ligeramente para acariciar de forma fugaz la mejilla del dios del trueno.

- Te aseguro que tengo claro que no es culpa tuya. Darcy es una inconsciente a veces y tu hermano está como una cabra. De eso ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa.

Thor pareció recuperar la sonrisa con ese comentario de Jane. Aunque no entendió muy bien el por qué de asociar la locura con las cabras, bromeó un poco al respecto.

- Supongo que siempre le quedaron bien los cuernos en el yelmo…

Jane se permitió soltar una pequeña risita, aunque su gesto se tornó serio de nuevo en cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta comenzar a abrirse. En ese momento, Natasha añadió con su seriedad habitual.

- No se haga ilusiones de que vamos a poder sacarla. Si el director Furia considera de mayor importancia que el prisionero no tenga la más mínima oportunidad de escapar, me temo que su ayudante tendrá que quedarse donde está.

A Jane le puso un poco nerviosa esa idea. Estaba claro que Darcy se lo ha buscado. No tendría que haberse colado de esa forma, pero hasta ese momento Jane no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad real del asunto. SHIELD no ha sido nunca una organización que acostumbre a la delicadeza en momentos serios, ni a dejar cabos sueltos por ningún lado. No llegaba a verlos capaces de matar a Darcy, pero sí perfectamente de dejarla ahí encerrada hasta que decidieran que hubiera que evacuar a Loki. Y esa no era precisamente una buena idea desde su punto de vista.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió del todo, la primera en entrar fue Natasha. La siguieron Thor y Jane, ella intentando mostrar algo más de tranquilidad, pese a notarse su enfado, y él manteniendo una mirada de reproche hacia Loki.

Pese al gesto inexpresivo y formal de la agente Romanoff, por dentro sentía un tremendo resentimiento hacia el asgardiano por lo que le había hecho a Clint Barton, su compañero en SHIELD desde hacía tiempo. Estaba en deuda con él y la idea de no poder ayudarlo le resultaba insufrible. Aun así, estaba entrenada para no dejar mostrar sus emociones. Con una sonrisa sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos, se acercó algo más a la prisión hermética, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Loki.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te diviertes?

Desde el momento en que había escuchado abrirse la puerta metálica de la estancia, Loki había cambiado su expresión tranquila y algo más cercana por su desdén y orgullo habitual. Había dejado de acariciar el suave pelo ondulado de Darcy, que aún dormía entre sus brazos, aunque no había considerado necesario apartarla de él. Aún notaba el cálido cuerpo de la mortal rozando el suyo bajo su largo abrigo oscuro.

Le resultó divertida la expresión enfadada de esa otra humana, Jane Foster, pero sobre todo la de reproche y decepción que parecía tener su hermano. Ahora Thor se hacía el moralista y responsable. Casi le resultaba ridículo.

Ante el comentario claramente sarcástico de la mortal pelirroja que tenía delante, el asgardiano esbozó de nuevo su sonrisa burlona. Mientras mantenía el cuerpo de Darcy rodeado con uno de sus brazos, su mano libre la llevó a sus labios, haciendo un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice y respondiendo divertido, en un suave susurro.

- No alces tanto la voz. Vas a despertar a mi compañera de cuarto y eso no sería muy educado. La pobre ha tenido una noche agotadora…

Dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa entre traviesa y seductora, mientras le lanzaba una mirada burlona a la humana de su hermano. Seguía pensando que no tenía gracia alguna, más aún después de haber tenido a Darcy durante la noche anterior para él. Claramente, su hermano había perdido toda su esencia desde su primera visita a Midgard.

Natasha no pareció inmutarse con la provocativa y burlona respuesta de Loki, aunque estaba a punto de responderle cuando Jane se adelantó. La forma en la que la miró Loki y el asco que le daba verle abrazando así a su asistente, la hizo correr hacia el cristal, poniendo la mano en plano y empezando a dar golpes como loca.

El tremendo ruido contra el cristal fue suficiente para hacer que Darcy se despertase de pronto, dando un respingo en brazos de Loki y apartándose el pelo de la cara, bastante desorientada mientras buscaba sus gafas por el precario colchón.

- ¿Pero quién es el imbécil…?

En cuanto dió con sus gafas en una esquina del colchón y se las colocó, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa burlona y confiada de Loki, pasando a la cara enfurecida de Jane tras el cristal de la prisión, la expresión seria e impasible de la agente Romanoff y el gesto de reproche de Thor. Por pura inercia, sus mejillas se colorearon completamente, llevando sus manos al abrigo que tenía por encima y apretándolo para cerciorarse de que no quedase nada expuesto. Durante unos segundos casi se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, hasta que articuló al final de forma ridícula, con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

- Eh… No es lo que parece.

Loki parecía estar conteniéndose la risa, mientras la cara de Jane pasaba del enfado a la incredulidad, la de Thor a una absoluta confusión, y Natasha alzaba una ceja sin creerse ni una palabra.

Darcy suspiró entonces, tratando de explicarse. Claramente, la mirada de Jane exigía una explicación de inmediato…

- Bueno… a ver… sí… es lo que parece… pero no era la intención inicial. Solo quería hablar… ¡Fueron los bombones!

Intentó excusarse, aunque mirando nuevo a Loki. Tampoco quería que él pensase que lo que había pasado entre ellos lo había provocado el chocolate.

- Vale, y también él está muy bien y eso… pero simplemente surgió, no es culpa de nadie, ¿no?

La cara de Jane dejaba claro que esas explicaciones no le valían, y con la cara de enfado y decepción con la que la miraba, al final Darcy simplemente soltó de forma instintiva.

- Oye, deja de mirarme así. ¿Tú te tiras a un dios y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Esa respuesta hizo a Jane tensarse y sonrojarse totalmente, mientras Thor miraba a Darcy un tanto descolocado, Loki mantenía esa altanera sonrisa y la Agente Romanoff escuchaba por su auricular, seguramente las instrucciones con respecto a los dos inquilinos de aquella jaula.

Jane se quedó sin articular palabra unos segundos, terminando por decir al final, bastante avergonzada.

- Nadie ha dicho que Thor y yo… bueno… que nosotros…

Al final sacó carrerilla, cambiando de tema.

- Pero él no es ningún asesino de masas.

Dijo al final, mirando a Darcy seriamente. Por alguna razón, eso molestó a su ayudante, que aunque mantuvo bien cogido el abrigo de Loki, para no mostrar nada, respondió con una sonrisa suspicaz.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? No sabemos mucho más de él que de Loki. A saber lo que hacía por ahí en Asgard.

Respondió la joven asistente sin más, haciendo a Loki mirar a fijamente a Thor, con una sonrisa orgullosa y traviesa. Él le devolvió una mirada seria y decepcionada. Estaba claro que su hermano solo había envenenado la mente de Darcy para hacerle daño, como todo lo demás.

Cuando parecía que el momento no podía estar más tenso, Natasha asintió por su auricular y se dirigió a Thor con seriedad.

- Vamos a sacarla de ahí. El director Furia espera que puedas contenerle en caso de que intente escapar. A fin de cuentas, pareces bastante superior a él físicamente. Más te vale no dejarte llevar por remordimientos si tienes que darle un puñetazo.

Dijo claramente, empezando a trastear los controles.

Con un suspiro algo apurado, Darcy miró fugazmente a Loki, que fijó sus seductores ojos verdes en los de ella y la alzó el mentón con una caricia en su mejilla.

- No olvidaré esta noche.

Le susurró, antes de besarla intensamente, sin importarle lo que pudiesen pensar fuera de ese lugar.

Tras ese beso, que dejó a Darcy aturdida, ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa, enrollándose el abrigo de él por su cuerpo.

- Espero que no te importe que lo tome prestado. No creo que vayan a dejarme tiempo para que me vista, aunque creo que podrás recuperarlo en una media hora.

Respondió la mortal, aún con ese ligero sonrojo, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza esas palabras de él.

En cuanto Natasha tuvo todo preparado, miró seria hacia el cristal.

- Vamos, sal de ahí ya.

La ordenó claramente, mientras Darcy terminaba de meter su ropa en el bolso como pudo y se acercaba a la puerta de cristal, envuelta en el abrigo de Loki y con sus gafas ya bien colocadas. Curiosamente, apenas ella apartó el abrigo de ambos, la ropa de Loki reapareció en su cuerpo, cubriéndolo como lo encontró la primera vez, a excepción de su abrigo.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se abriera la puerta, saliendo y notando al momento los brazos de Jane por sus hombros, como si se sintiera aliviada de que hubiese salido de allí.

No hay quién la entienda. Primero la echa la bronca de su vida y luego se abraza a ella. Aun así no le pasó por alto ese serio "Tenemos que hablar" que le dedicó en un leve susurro, mientras la sacaba de allí.

Una vez Natasha cerró de nuevo la puerta de cristal, se alejó también hasta la puerta principal de la sala, donde esperó al dios del trueno, que se había quedado mirando seriamente a Loki a través del cristal.

- Thor, vamos.

Le dijo, esperando que saliera para cerrar la prisión.

Thor, por su parte, fijó sus ojos azules en los verde esmeralda de su hermano, a través de esa gruesa prisión de cristal.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esto, hermano? ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa cruel y divertida que Loki le dedicó hizo a Thor volverse, saliendo de la sala para buscar a Jane y a Darcy. A Loki le resultaba incluso satisfactorio ver a su hermano de esa forma, tan avergonzado y decepcionado con él. Era como él mismo se había sentido con respecto a Thor muchas veces y consideraba que se lo merecía.

Lo que el dios del engaño no esperaba fue que, una vez su hermano salió de la sala, la puerta se cerró con la Agente Romanoff dentro, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con una leve sonrisa de lo más misteriosa.

-ooooo-

Jane había dejado a Darcy de nuevo en el cuarto que la habían asignado. Allí esperó fuera en su puerta mientras su asistente se ponía algo más decente de ropa y recogía todo el tingado del ordenador y los cables, lo que usó para piratear las señales de la nave.

Mientras se ponía unos vaqueros con unas deportivas y un sencillo jersey violeta de escote redondeado, que dejaba sus hombros ligeramente descubiertos, la muchacha no podía quitarse de la cabeza los momentos de esa noche anterior con Loki. Sabía que había visto algo en él que nadie más había conseguido vislumbrar, pero no solo eso. Una parte de ella sentía que había sido la noche más increíble de su vida, y que ese apasionado asgardiando que la había hecho temblar como nunca entre sus brazos, merecía algo más que estar ahí encerrado.

Quería ayudarle, pero sabía que no la escucharían. Nadie más iba a pensar, como pensaba ella, que Loki estaba haciendo todo esto por alguna razón.

Tras arreglarse un poco el pelo, dejándolo suelto con sus ondas habituales, y llevando sus gafas puestas por si las necesitaba, salió de la habitación y se encontró de bruces con Jane, que la miró como una hermana mayor preocupada. Darcy odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque la hacía sentirse demasiado culpable, como si la hubiera disgustado con alguna niñería.

- Darcy, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿No entiendes lo que ha hecho? ¿Lo que quiere hacer y el daño que intenta causarle a Thor?

Le dijo Jane, tomándola suavemente por los hombros y fijando sus ojos miel en los de ella, con un claro brillo preocupado.

Darcy suspiró, sintiéndose algo culpable por su amiga, pero sabía que ella no podía entenderlo. Amaba a Thor y no le daría a Loki el beneficio de la duda que ella sí le había dado.

- Lo siento, Jane… pero no lo entenderías…

Le dijo sin más, bajando la mirada y apartándose de ella, echando a correr por uno de los pasillos.

Cuando Jane estaba a punto de correr tras ella, una mano firme y fuerte se apoyó en su hombro, haciéndola volverse. En cuanto se giró hacia Thor, se abrazó a él preocupada, apoyando su rostro en su musculoso torso y sintiendo los brazos del asgardiano rodearla de forma protectora, mientras Darcy buscaba un lugar apartado en la nave, sentándose en una escalera de metal y suspirando pensativa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con todo lo que empezaba a sentir?

-ooooo-

La sala de investigación se había convertido en un caos desde que todos habían visto como sacaban a Darcy por las cámaras de la prisión hermética. Mientras Banner trataba de seguir revisando las posibles señales del teseracto, Steve discutía acaloradamente con Tony sobre la irresponsabilidad y la falta de ética y moral con semejante asunto.

Por su parte, a Stark parecía importarle un pepino lo que Rogers opinase acerca de él, ignorando sus comentarios mientras comía cacahuetes, hasta que Nick Furia apareció por una de las puertas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, caballeros? Están aquí para trabajar en equipo y no para permitir ni discusiones como esta ni que una simple universitaria nos desmantele la seguridad de la nave.

Dijo al final, fijando su ojo bueno directamente en Tony Stark.

- Stark, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Podría haber amenazado seriamente la seguridad de esta nave permitiendo lo que ha pasado. Su deber era informar de las anomalías, no ayudar a que se produjeran.

Justo cuando Tony iba a responder, Bruce se le adelantó, quitándose las gafas y suspirando con paciencia.

- Por favor, dejémoslo estar. Lo mejor es encontrar el cubo y terminar con esto, antes de que a Loki se le ocurra otra nueva manera de alterar a toda la tripulación de la nave. Solo se ha acostado con esa chica, no le ha hecho ningún daño, así que concentrémonos en lo que realmente importa.

Fue decir eso y sacar una sonrisa divertida y misteriosa en Stark, que asintió y miró a Furia alegremente.

- Eso, Nick, concentrémonos en lo que realmente importa. Como, por ejemplo, ¿qué es la fase dos?

Furia se tensó en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta, respondiendo totalmente a la defensiva y de forma seria.

- Eso no es asunto suyo. Céntrense en encontrar el teseracto.

Dijo claramente, aunque eso solo acentuó la sonrisa de Stark, haciendo aparecer en una de sus pantallas los datos sobre las armas de Hydra y las nuevas creadas por SHIELD, valiéndose del cubo.

- ¿Seguro? Creo que al Capi le interesaría saber que han estado valiéndose de antiguas armas de Hydra para perfeccionar otras nuevas con ayuda del teseracto. Curiosas investigaciones, ¿no le parece?

Justo en ese momento, por otra de las puertas llegaron Jane y Thor, sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando. Thor iba a preguntar cuando Furia añadió, intentando excusarse.

- Solo hemos reunido todo lo necesario para investigar…

En ese momento, la pantalla de Stark cambió, mostrando una nueva imagen de unos planos recientes y cortando lo que el director estaba diciendo.

- ¿Sigue mintiendo, Nick? No intente ocultarnos nada. Jarvis lleva revisando sus archivos desde que subí a bordo.

Furia no podía decir nada con respecto a eso, mientras Banner dejaba a Stark llevar la situación y Steve parecía decepcionado y contrariado. Por su parte, Thor y Jane, que acababan de llegar, no entendían sobre qué iba la conversación, hasta que Furia señaló a Thor y dijo sin más.

- La culpa es suya.

Mientras Jane se mostraba algo ofendida y contrariada, sin saber a qué venía esa acusación, Thor puso cara de no entender nada, respondiendo extrañado.

- ¿Mía?

Furia empezó a explicarse entonces, como si tratase de excusarse.

- Desde que nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estamos solos en el universo, también nos hemos percatado de que somos cómicamente inferiores en potencia militar. Se nos ha obligado a tomar medidas de seguridad.

Tony rió ante ese comentario.

- Claro, la disuasoria nuclear siempre relaja las cosas.

Thor intervino entonces, empezando a entender de lo que se hablaba en ese asunto.

- Asgard solo quiere la paz con Midgard. El trabajo que estáis realizando con el tesearcto a atraído a Loki y a los Chitauri a vuestro mundo. Es un aviso, para todos los reinos, de que la Tierra prepara una forma de guerra superior.

La discusión cada vez empezaba a alzarse más, y cuando intervino el Dr. Banner, la Agente Romanoff llegó a la carrera. Acababa de sacar lo que quería Loki, o eso pensaba, y hacer aparecer a Hulk no era lo más sensato en un lugar como ese.

- Dr., ¿va todo bien? Debería quedarse tranquilo. Loki le ha estado manipulando desde el principio.

Ante esa desconfianza tan brusca, Banner protestó, iniciándose las discusiones de nuevo. Mientras tanto, nadie imaginaba que una nave robada de SHIELD se acercaba entonces a la nave principal, comandada por el Agente Barton, con órdenes claras.

Aproximándose con la excusa de traer una carga para entregar, se acercaron lo justo para que Barton pudiera lanzar una de sus flechas.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la nave, la acalorada discusión terminó con Banner sujetando en sus manos el cetro de Loki. Esto volvió en él la atención de todos, hasta que Rogers le miró seriamente.

- Dr. Banner. Suelte el centro.

Bruce ni se había dado cuenta de que lo había cogido, y en cuanto se percató, lo dejó algo nervioso sobre la mesa de nuevo. En ese momento, un pitido en una de las pantallas reflejó que habían localizado algo.

Con un suspiro algo más tranquilo, Banner respondió mientras se acercaba a la pantalla.

- Lo siento. Al final vais a quedaros con las ganas de ver al otro tío…

Comentó, mirando entonces en la pantalla la señal y cambiando su gesto tranquilo por uno de alarma. Antes de que le diese tiempo a avisar, una explosión en la nave hizo reventarse los cristales de la sala de investigación, lanzando fuera de ella a Bruce y a Natasha, mientras el resto se desperdigaban por la estancia.

Steve reaccionó al momento, cogiendo a Stark por el brazo y ordenándole claramente que se pusiera el traje. Esta vez, Tony ni se molestó en discutir, y asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

-ooooo-

Darcy seguía pensativa en la escalera, cuando esa explosión casi la tira, sujetándose cómo pudo y asustándose al momento. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Empezó a sonar una alarma por toda la nave, así que echó a correr hasta la sala de investigaciones. Allí casi tuvo que saltar entre los escombros, tosiendo un poco por el polvo que se había levantado de la explosión.

- ¡Jane! ¡Jane!

Llamó preocupada a su amiga, hasta que una voz masculina la respondió.

- Tranquila, está bien.

Darcy se fijó en una esquina, donde una Jane temblorosa tenía los puños cerrados y tensos del susto, mientras Thor la cubría con su cuerpo. Mostraba varias magulladuras en sus fuertes brazos, pero no parecía herido por lo demás. Estaba claro que, con la explosión, había cubierto a Jane con su cuerpo para evitar que se hiciera daño, y ahora solo estaba en estado de shock por la explosión.

- Quédate con ella.

La ordenó Thor, mientras se levantaba para ayudar en lo que pudiera. No sabía qué había sido de los demás, aunque entonces vio salir a Nick Furia por una de las puertas, dando órdenes. A Stark y a Rogers los mandaron a arreglar el motor que se había parado, mientras que Natasha y Bruce parecían estar bien, por el momento.

A los pocos minutos, mientras el primer impulso de Thor fue mirar en la celda de Loki, el rugido que se escuchó bajo ellos fue suficiente para hacerle cambiar de rumbo.

Justo cuando Hulk, desatado al final, iba a hacer pedazos a la Agente Romanoff, Thor lo embistió, iniciando una feroz lucha con él.

Mientras tanto, Darcy agitó un poco Jane, mirándola preocupada.

- Jane, dime algo, ¿estás bien?

Su jefa terminó por reaccionar al final, aflojando los puños y relajando poco a poco su respiración, mirando a la joven asistente aún con ese miedo en sus ojos miel.

- Thor… ¿Dónde está Thor?

Darcy no sabía qué responder, aunque el golpe de martillo que se escuchó después, seguido del gruñido, la hizo responder por instinto.

- No creo que tengas que preocuparte. A fin de cuentas es un dios, ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando cayó en ello. Loki…

Miró a Jane, con gesto preocupado al momento, y la dijo sin más.

- Thor me dijo que te quedases aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Jane miró a Darcy desconcertada.

- ¡Darcy, espera! ¿Dónde vas?

Jane intentó levantarse para seguirla, pero aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo por la impresión de la explosión y tuvo que quedarse allí sentada, maldiciendo.

Mientras, Darcy corrió hasta la sala de confinamiento, aunque teniendo que detenerse en ocasiones debido a los escombros y a la pelea que parecía haberse iniciado en la sala principal de la nave.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que les estaban atacando. No tenía claro por qué corría así hacia la celda de Loki, si porque temía que se escapase o que lo dejasen ahí metido aunque la nave se viniese abajo.

Lo que está claro es que no se esperaba la escena que iba a encontrarse cuando llegó.

Loki estaba fuera de la prisión, en el panel de control, hablando con Thor, que estaba en su lugar encerrado en la celda hermética. Le decía algo así como poner a prueba la inmortalidad, a punto de apretar el botón que provocaba la caída de la jaula.

¿Realmente Loki iba a matar a Thor? Por un momento Darcy no supo reaccionar y solo alcanzó a ver cómo el Agente Coulson dejaba inconsciente a uno de los tipos que habían venido, al parecer, a rescatar a Loki.

El dios del engaño se quedó paralizado por un momento, mientras Coulson lo amenazaba con un arma extraña y desconocida. Por su parte, Thor contemplaba desde la prisión los acontecimientos, sin poder hacer nada. En apenas un instante, Darcy se fijó en cómo Loki aparecía tras Coulson siendo su imagen junto al panel de control, seguramente una mera ilusión. Justo cuando el dios estaba a punto de ensartar su lanza por la espalda de Coulson, Darcy gritó por inercia.

- ¡No!

Todo pasó muy deprisa. En un solo segundo, los ojos de Loki se fijaron en los de la joven humana, que mostraba a la vez miedo y decepción, como si una parte de ella se negase a creer que él pudiese hacer algo así. Sin saber por qué lo hizo, Loki simplemente volteó la lanza con rapidez, golpeando a Coulson en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

Darcy le miró aún aturdida. ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

Sin embargo Loki ni la miró de primeras, solo se acercó con una sonrisa perversa hacia el panel de nuevo, sin importarle la mirada interrogante de su hermano tras el cristal, y pulsando el botón para soltar la jaula.

En cuanto el enorme armatoste de vidrio y metal se desplomó fuera de la nave, cayendo en picado, Loki dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Darcy, con una ligera reverencia como despedida, antes de volverse y salir de la sala, para escapar como tenía planeado.

La joven ayudante corrió entonces hacia Coulson, tomándole el pulso. Al menos estaba vivo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en por qué Loki lo había hecho. Está claro que hay más en él de lo que todos ven, ¿pero hasta qué punto lo de anoche con ella había podido cambiarle?

-ooooo-

Tras la fuga de Loki, toda la tripulación de la nave tardó unos minutos en recobrarse del ataque. Habían estado a punto de estrellarse, al quedar inutilizados temporalmente dos de los motores, pero por suerte Stark había conseguido arreglar uno a tiempo, para evitar la colisión.

Por otro lado, Natasha se había enfrentado a Barton, logrando despertarle del hechizo de Loki tras golpearle en la cabeza, y ahora estaba con él en la enfermería, cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias.

No solo Loki había escapado, sino que habían perdido a Banner, que enloquecido como Hulk, había terminado cayendo de la nave y no podían dar con su paradero por el momento.

Darcy se había quedado con Coulson, cuidando de él hasta que Furia les había encontrado a ambos. No quiso explicar nada aún, pero el propio Nick se alegró de que su mejor hombre al menos estuviese vivo, aunque no consciente. Después de que un par de agentes se lo llevasen a la enfermería, la joven asistente siguió al director hasta la sala principal.

Allí estaban ya reunidos Stark, Rogers y Jane, a la que habían recogido de la sala de investigación. En cuanto vio a su asistente, la mujer corrió hacia ella, mirándola preocupada.

- Darcy, ¿estás bien?

Por un momento la abrazó, pero al ver que traía esa cara seria y culpable, la preguntó con un creciente miedo en su mirada.

- Thor… ¿Dónde está Thor? ¿Le has visto?

Darcy no sabía cómo decírselo. Se sentía tan culpable… No podía creer que Loki hubiese matado a Thor, pero por otro lado, cuando ella gritó, no mató a Coulson. ¿Por qué?

La mirada de ella ante esa pregunta, tan derrotada y confusa, hizo que Jane intuyese lo peor, llevándose las manos a la cara y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsolada.

Darcy se arrodilló con ella al momento, abrazándola dolida, sin saber qué podría decirle. ¿Habría muerto Thor realmente? Con lo fuerte que es, no estaba segura, pero tampoco sabía hasta qué punto podría incluso alguien como él sobrevivir a esa caída dentro de ese trasto. Solo sabía que, si le habían perdido, su debilidad por Loki habría hecho que su mejor amiga perdiese al amor de su vida.

Nadie supo qué decir, hasta que un potente trueno, seguido de un luminoso relámpago, estalló en el cielo. En apenas unos segundos, Thor llegó volando, sujeto a su martillo, y mirando las caras de los presentes con preocupación.

- ¿Quién se ha muerto?

Preguntó serio y realmente alarmado.

Darcy esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, quitándose esos horribles pensamientos de su mente, mientras Jane alzaba la cabeza del pecho de su asistente, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Al ver a Thor, sonrió aliviada y corrió hacia él, lanzándose en sus brazos y besándole intensamente.

- Creí que había vuelto a perderte…

Le susurró desesperada, abraza a él y besándole de nuevo. Darcy no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta emoción, pero tampoco acordarse de Loki. ¿Podrian haber tenido ellos algo así si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

Thor sonrió a Jane al apartarla poco a poco, acariciando su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos.

- Nunca. Te lo prometo.

Le dijo confiado, manteniéndola entre sus brazos aunque alzando la mirada con seriedad, dirigiéndose a Furia.

- ¿Cómo está Coulson?

El director respondió sinceramente.

- Podría haber sido peor. Se recuperará.

El dios del trueno miró entonces a Darcy por un instante, y ella apartó la mirada con cierta confusión. Los dos había visto lo mismo, cómo cuando ella gritó, Loki simplemente aturdió a Coulson, en lugar de matarlo, como pretendía en un primer momento. ¿Lo había hecho por ella? ¿Realmente habría significado tanto también esa noche para él?

Aunque sabía que Thor se estaría preguntando algo parecido, en lugar de decir nada el asgardiano simplemente se dirigió a los demás de nuevo.

- Hay que detener a Loki antes de que haga daño a nadie más. Si logra abrir ese portal y traer a los Chitauri, vuestro mundo está perdido.

Todos los presentes asintieron, aunque Steve preguntó sin ninguna idea.

- ¿Pero cómo? Está claro que lo encontramos en su momento porque él mismo lo quería. ¿Daremos con él a tiempo? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde empezar a buscar.

Furia tampoco sabía qué hacer, terminando por echar un vistazo alrededor y decir sin más.

- Supongo que hemos fracasado… La iniciativa Vengadores se creó por una razón, pensamos que si uníamos a verdaderos héroes seríamos capaces de hacerles trabajar juntos y evitar cualquier catástrofe que solos no pudiéramos enfrentar. Pero estábamos equivocados.

Entonces se dirigió a María Hill, la agente al mando del puente.

- Hill, venga conmigo. Vamos a seguir evaluando los daños.

Furia dejó a Stark, Rogers y Thor, junto a Jane y Darcy, pensativos, mientras él dejaba el puente con la Agente Hill, esbozando una fugaz sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer. Aunque la joven agente se preguntaba el por qué del supuesto pesimismo del director, estaba claro que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

-ooooo-

Una vez el director Furia abandonó la sala principal, se hizo el silencio. Todos parecían estar pensando en algo, pero no precisamente en lo mismo, aunque todos tenían claro cuál era la prioridad. Detener a Loki.

Darcy no sabía qué pensar al respecto. No podían dejar que Loki trajese aquí esos extraterrestres, ¿pero podía ella dejar que le hicieran daño? Sentía que esa noche anterior se había unido más a él de lo que pensaba, y la idea de que lo mataran no le gustaba en absoluto.

Por un momento miró a Thor, que la dedicó una leve sonrisa, y sintió que, de alguna manera, el dios del trueno sabía exactamente lo que pensaba. En el fondo Darcy supo entonces que Thor no dejaría que mataran a su hermano, por muy complicada que se pusiera la situación.

Quizá, si pudiese hablar con él y explicarle lo que había visto en Loki, Thor intentaría ayudar a su hermano y podrían evitar todo este desastre, pero por otro lado, parecía que Loki estaba obligado a cumplir con esa tarea, pasase lo que pasase, y ella tampoco sabía por qué. No había querido presionarlo con ese asunto la noche anterior.

Finalmente, tras esos minutos de incómodo silencio, Tony alzó la cabeza como si casi le hubiese aparecido encima una bombilla invisible.

- Esperad, solo tenemos que analizar a Loki.

Cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él, continuó, levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba para exponer su idea.

- Recordad lo que pasó en Alemania. Loki no está haciendo esto sin un propósito, quiere descentrarnos, darnos donde más nos duele y hundirnos delante de todo el mundo. Quiere quedar por encima de nosotros en público y que le vean derrotarnos, para ganarse el respeto y el miedo de la gente.

Dijo, mientras Steve se levantaba también, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole extrañado.

- Sí, todos vimos ese numerito de superioridad, ¿pero cómo va a decirnos eso dónde está? Hay cientos de lugares poblados donde llamar la atención.

Tony se quedó pensativo entonces, analizando la situación y respondiendo de nuevo, decidido.

- Sí, pero necesita un reactor desde el que abrir el portar, un reactor en algún lugar concurrido, en un sitio con población suficiente para sembrar el caos, un sitio donde pueda recibir toda la expectación que busca. Es un ególatra. Quiere flores, aplausos, quiere un cartel luminoso en el cielo con su nombre tras su victoria…

Todos se le quedaron mirando confusos cuando se quedo callado, enlazando las cosas por un momento y murmurando de inicio.

- La torre Stark… ¡Hijo de puta!

Gritó al final, saliendo disparado de la sala para buscar su armadura.

- Lo discutimos por el camino. Os quiero fuera en diez minutos.

Dijo bastante molesto, pensando en la forma en que haría pagar a ese dios desgraciado que se le hubiera ocurrido usar su obra maestra para sus diabólicos planes.

Steve miró a Thor entonces, asintiendo.

- Voy a buscar a la Agente Romanoff. Cogeremos un jet.

Thor asintió, pero entonces Jane se adelantó con decisión.

- Darcy y yo vamos con vosotros.

Dijo claramente, mientras el Capitán se volvía, negando en rotundo.

- Eso es imposible, no sería seguro para vosotras.

La mirada que le mantuvo Jane dejaba claro que no la iban a dejar en tierra y Darcy sonrió, cogiéndose alegremente de su brazo, en forma de apoyo.

Thor soltó una carcajada al verlo, acercándose y dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro a Steve.

- Tardaremos menos si accedes. Me sorprende que no conozcas aún la testarudez de las mujeres de Midgar. Son peores que algunas de nuestras más valientes guerreras.

Dijo, recordando la última vez que estuvo allí. Como Jane se enfrentó a SHIELD porque le quitasen sus cosas, o Darcy, que pese a las advertencias de todos, había terminado yaciendo con su hermano justo esa misma noche.

Haciendo girar entonces su martillo, y tras dedicar una confiada sonrisa a Jane, salió volando por uno de los agujeros de la nave. Finalmente, Steve asintió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a ambas para que lo siguieran. Con suerte no tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones y podrían ocuparse de esto sin poner más vidas inocentes en peligro.

-ooooo-

Mientras Darcy seguía del brazo de Jane, tras recoger de camino a Natasha y a Clint, solo podía pensar en si serían capaces de evitar una pelea, o qué pasaría con Loki después de todo esto.

Quizá, si llegaba a él a tiempo, podría convencerle de que dejase toda esta locura, pero si no podía y él soltaba en la tierra el ejército alienígena, ¿serían lo bastante fuertes como para resistirlo? Tampoco sabía lo que sería de Loki entonces, tanto si ganaban los alienígenas, como si le derrotaban. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía dividida y sin saber lo que hacer realmente, si empezar a pesar, o seguir sus instintos como siempre ha hecho.

Solo esperaba que, pasase lo que pasase, esta situación tuviese algún tipo de arreglo, y mientras el jet despegaba, mirando de reojo a Jane, se preguntó por primera vez desde que las llamaron si habían hecho bien aceptando la invitación de SHIELD.

-ooooo-

Notas Finales: Bueno, ahora sí, con el capítulo ya leído, os comento un par de cosas.

Este capítulo es más de transición, igual que el primero era un capítulo de introducción. Como a lo que doy prioridad es a las escenas de Loki y Darcy, veréis que he acortado o cambiado algunas palabras de las conversaciones de la película, pero sin dar mucho detalle sobre ello, porque eso ya se ha visto en la peli y así he dejado más espacio para mis propios añadidos. Ahora solo quedan dos capítulos más, el siguiente, que será también algo similar a este, y el último, donde profundizaré de nuevo algo más en esta parejita. Otro detalle, que a ver si os gusta, es que me dió mucha pena la muerte de Coulson en la peli, así que, con permiso de Marvel, aquí no dejé que lo maten :P

También quiero comentar que, nada más publicar este capítulo, voy a ver si reviso el primero para cambiar el color de ojos de Loki, que ya hablamos al respecto y creo que encontré la forma de editarlo, para que quede todo igual. No voy a añadir texto nuevo, solo cambiar el color de los ojos de Loki, así que, si sale como que se han actualizado esos capítulos o algo, no tenéis que volver a leer, es solo ese detalle.

Y ahora, como añadido final, deciros que mi inspiración ha vuelto ayudada por una razón. Con unos amigos y amigas hemos montado un foro de rol basado en héroes de Marvel y DC. Se llama Superheroes World y ahora subiré la dirección también a mi perfil, aunque seguro que, si lo buscáis en foroactivo por ese nombre, os saldrá. Allí llevo al personaje de Darcy, lo que me ha hecho practicar más la escritura con ella, por lo que, a todos/as los que os guste el rol y queráis pasaros a curiosear, tengo justo terminado uno con el chico que lleva a Loki que está bastante bien, para los que queráis leer algo nuevo de ellos, o podéis elegir cualquier otro de los personajes libres, si queréis probar a escribir también.

Gracias a todos de nuevo y un saludo ^_^


End file.
